Absent
by konohaflameninja
Summary: ¿Cómo es para Roy pertenecer a la familia de Ollie? Todos saben que Oliver Jonas Queen no es el padre del año... Lo que se siente cuando alguien importante para ti incluso vive en la misma casa pero sigue ausente. Importante: No poseo nada más que la trama de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

-Maldición- articuló un muy harto y furioso Roy Harper cuando intentó hacer una llamada y se le notificó que su teléfono celular ya no tenía crédito suficiente, aunque en realidad no sabía ni por qué, ya debería de haberse acostumbrado, Oliver siempre llegaba tarde. "pero esto es importante, joder" pensó el muchacho. Siendo interrumpido al recibir un mensaje de texto.

Estaban en aquella ciudad sólo por un par de meses y él ya le había dicho a Oliver que no quería ir a una escuela nueva, sólo quedaba una semana de clases y en su escuela él ya había terminado el año. Claro que Ollie no estuvo de acuerdo e insistió que no era como que pasar una semana más en clases le fuese a perjudicar.

La casa que Oliver había conseguido quedaba relativamente cerca de la escuela y Roy supo entonces que tendría que asistir.

Durante la noche Ollie estaría en Star City combatiendo y durante las tardes estaría trabajando y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, Roy sí que se sentía algo intimidado por la idea de ir a una nueva escuela.

-Bien, pero tú me vas a recoger, no me regresaré caminando, muy apenas sé cómo llegar- aceptó Roy, una vez que dio cuenta de que no lograría hacer a Oliver cambiar de parecer. Lo peor de todo es que Ollie había accedido, ¡Él había accedido y no aparecía por ningún lado! Ya era el tercer día seguido que aquello sucedía.

El primer día de Roy había sido bastante bien para ser un comienzo. Hizo un par de amigos, llegó a tiempo, no se metió en peleas verbales con ningún profesor… había estado bien, no espectacular, claro, pero sí bien. El único problema fue a la salida, cuando le envió un mensaje de texto a Oliver y éste le respondió que ya iba en camino. Pasaron 15 minutos y nada, 20 y Roy ya comenzaba a impacientarse, 40 y ni rastro de Oliver. Cuando éste llegó una hora tarde, Roy subió al auto, completamente molesto, pero sin montar una escena, teniendo en mente que quizás Oliver había tenido algún tipo de día difícil, sospecha confirmada no mucho después de abordar el vehículo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó su padre.

-Bien- respondió cortante. No por el hecho de haber decidido ser prudente significaba que también había decidido hacer como que no pasaba nada y que todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Estaba molesto con el tipo y estaba en todo su derecho de manifestarlo.

-Qué bueno- respondió distraído, sin quitar la vista de la calle por la cual conducía- Dentro de media hora tengo una reunión. Te dejo en la casa para que comas y me voy. Ahí te dejé comida en la mesa, le quitas el papel aluminio y si quieres meterla al microondas-

Roy exhaló un pesado suspiro de derrota. Siempre era lo mismo con Oliver.

El segundo día fue más o menos igual. En clases todo bien, pero a la salida Ollie lo hizo esperar une hora para después enviarle un mensaje en el cual le indicaba que tomase el transporte escolar y se bajara en cierto lugar que le quedaba un poco más cerca de su casa, de manera que Oliver no tuvo que irse tan lejos. Ese día ni siquiera llegaron a su casa a comer. Oliver le preguntó a Roy si había comido algo en la escuela y a pesar de que el efímero receso no se lo había permitido, Roy respondió que sí, debido al mal humor que le había causado Oliver con su falta de puntualidad.

Pasaron hasta las 6 p.m. buscando otras casas más cercanas al área de preparatoria, que era en nivel que Roy cursaba. Después de no tener mucha suerte, Oliver decidió que ya había sido suficiente por aquél día y en vez de seguir buscando casas se dirigió a casa de una sobrina suya, que vendría siendo prima de Roy, aunque prima mayor y con hijos (una niña y un niño) no mayores de cuatro años. Aunque a Roy le gustaba estar con los niños y jugar con ellos, tenía tarea y no se fueron a casa hasta las 12 de la noche, aproximadamente. Sí, aquél día había sido en verdad frustrante.

Sin embargo, nada superaba al momento actual, ¿Enserio? ¿Oliver realmente le estaba haciendo esto? Roy no tardó mucho en cambiar su gesto de enojo por uno de resignación. "¿Qué más da?", pensó, de todos modos la idea ya le había estado rondando la cabeza después de cumplir la hora esperando a Oliver. "Vete a la casa, ahí te veo en media hora" decía el maldito mensaje. Y es que una cosa es que Roy lo pensara y decidiese él mismo hacerlo, pero otra muy distinta era que Oliver le dijera que lo hiciese, era casi como decir "no estés molestando, vete tú si puedes, yo tengo cosas realmente importantes que hacer, no seas inútil". En todo caso, Roy tomó el transporte escolar y caminó un buen tramo hasta llegar a su casa, la cual encontró sola. Ese día sí deseo que hubiese algo de comer, aunque fuera para recalentar en el microondas, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de almorzar en el descanso.

Refunfuñando, se dirigió a su habitación a comenzar su tarea, en la cual invirtió de dos a tres horas, y es que era la que se suponía que debía haber hecho el día anterior más la de ese día.

se suponía que Oliver llegaría hace ya más de dos horas, así que le envió un mensaje para preguntarle si iba a llegar a comer.

"No, por aquí está lloviendo, nos vemos al rato" contestó rápidamente.

Lo único bueno es que cuando estaba ya casi acabando la tarea había llegado la mujer que los ayudaba con la cocina en aquella casa, de modo que Roy no se sentía tan solo… hasta que ella se fue.

"Oliver, ¿ya vienes?" le dijo a Oliver por mensaje para ver si éste se apresuraba, sin importarle en lo absoluto la poca dignidad que aparentaba. Últimamente no se había sentido tan feliz que digamos y la idea de estar solo en aquél lugar extraño y vacío no era muy tentadora. Cualquier compañía era buena, incluso la de Oliver Jonas Queen.

"Ya pronto termino aquí" respondió.

El joven decidió no dormirse, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, para cuando llegara Oliver, ir a engargolar su trabajo de la escuela e incluso preparó todo por si Ollie llevaba prisa y tenía que salir de casa rápido.

Sin embargo , por más que Oliver prometía que ya no faltaba mucho para irse a casa, ni un alma se paraba ahí.

Hubo un momento en que Roy se sintió sólo, desesperado, triste y molesto, incluso con ganas de llorar, lo cual se negaba renuente a hacer. A su parecer Oliver lo trataba de hacer tonto, y él no era ningún niño que realmente necesitara de él, sólo que era mejor que estar solo y encerrado en aquella casa. Es que la actitud de Ollie le exasperaba ¿para qué decía algo si no lo iba a cumplir de todos modos?

Su padre llegó hasta casi las 9 p.m. Para entonces Roy ya mejor había engrapado su tarea y se había puesto la camiseta con la que dormía.

-Traje la cena- tuvo el descaro de anunciar con entusiasmo al entrar a la cocina, donde su hijo se encontraba "cenando" cereal.

Aquello ya era el colmo.

-No importa Ollie, demasiado tarde- le dijo apáticamente- ya cené solo. Al igual que como estuve todo el día: solo- replicó, levantándose y caminando rumbo a su habitación sin siquiera terminar su comida.

-Roy, no te pongas así, ¿de acuerdo? A veces las cosas no se dan como queremos y ya, ¿sí?- le restó importancia- un cereal a medias no es cena, así que, por favor, ven a la mesa a cenar en familia-

-Pues las familias no son sólo para cuando tú quieras, ¿Y sabes qué? Si te estorbo o simplemente no me quieres aquí sólo tienes qué decirlo- le retó, alejándose harto.

Oliver lo siguió con la vista atónito, ¿por qué Roy diría algo así? ¿en verdad eso pensaba? Y si fuera así, ¿por qué? No podría ser sólo por no haber llegado ese día a la casa, ¿o sí? Sin embargo era más fácil verlo como una rabieta de las que hace cualquier adolescente, sí, eso debía ser, después de todo, no había sido para tanto ¿o sí? No había hecho nada realmente malo, sino que sólo llegó un poco más tarde de lo que se suponía.

-No sé qué haré con ese chico, a veces no lo comprendo- se quejó para sí casi ofendido por la "grosería" de su hijo.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

**Porfavor háganme saber qué opinan, ya sea por review o PM. En esta historia aparecen Thea y la madre de Oliver, de la serie de televisión Arrow. **

Roy apagó la luz y se acostó en su cama, sin poder evitar sentirse algo defraudado. Al cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir fue peor, pues sintió vacío, un vacío que lo carcomía por dentro. Trató de ignorarlo y dormir…Trató, mas no lo logró. Resulta que la soledad era un poco difícil de ignorar, Roy lo descubrió después de un par de horas sin poder conciliar el sueño, lo cual era completamente injusto; Oliver era el imbécil ahí, él no tenía por qué pasar una noche de insomnio, no es como si se la mereciera.

Se sentó en la cama, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. Ya conocía a Oliver, ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía sintiéndose tan mal cada vez que le hacía algo así. "Apuesto que al estúpido ese ni le importa", pensó Roy para recordarse que aquello no valía la pena ni era un asunto digno de lágrimas.

-No es importante, estoy bien yo solo- se repetía a sí mismo, comenzando a respirar más rápido, pero no tanto como para hiperventilar, previniendo que se le escapase algún sollozo y éste facilitara el escape a las lágrimas.

No tardó mucho en volver a respirar normalmente y una vez que lo hizo se tiró sobre su costado en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Esta vez sí que estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para permitir a su mente divagar hasta quedarse dormido, cayendo en un sueño sin sueños.

Oliver, por otro lado, no estaba muy contento con la falta de educación que Roy había tenido aquella noche, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, mucho menos ahora que planeaba ir a Star City a cenar con Dinah, llevaba días sin hablar con ella y sentía que ya no lo soportaría más. Salió de su habitación rumbo a la de Roy y entró sin hacer ruido para cerrar la ventana por si llovía de nuevo, besó la frente de su hijo rápidamente y salió cerrando la puerta tras él, para después bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. Pegó una nota en el refrigerador y salió rumbo a su auto, más que ansioso por ver a su novia.

Roy, por su parte, no pasó la mejor noche del mundo, ya que amaneció cansado, como si en vez de dormir durante horas hubiesen sido sólo unos cuantos minutos y con ganas de no despertar hasta que ya fueran a regresar a Star City. La verdad es que no sabía por qué, no es como si la escuela fuese tan mala, o como si no hubiese hecho amigos ya, pero por lo menos en casa podían visitarlo sus amigos del equipo (con quienes podía ser él mismo y decirles casi todo) o él visitarlos a ellos o verse todos en la base, pero en aquella ciudad ni siquiera había zeta tubes, ya que allí no vivía nadie que hiciese uso de ellos regularmente.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó desanimadamente rumbo a la cocina, donde tenía la esperanza de encontrar aunque fuera un poco de la comida que Ollie había llevado la noche anterior, porque a esa hora él ya no alcanzaría a prepararse nada para desayunar y de seguro Oliver no había hecho nada tampoco.

Al no ver nada de comida a la vista, decidió checar en el refrigerador, pero lo que encontró fue más importante que un simple desayuno.

"Típico, jodidamente típico", pensó, arrancando la nota hecha a mano, la cual por cierto se notaba que habían escrito con prisa.

Que se retrasaran una hora en ir por él a la escuela era pasable, que lo dejaran sólo en casa toda la tarde se soportaba, pero mandarlo al diablo desde incluso antes de que amaneciera era cinismo puro. Bueno, aunque por lo menos se había tomado la agotadora molestia de dejar una mugrosa nota, "No se vaya a cansar", despotricó mentalmente el joven, con sarcasmo.

En ese momento volvió a sonar la alarma de su celular que le indicaba que ya faltaban sólo tres cuartos de hora para que comenzaran las clases. Tomó el teléfono y lo arrojó a uno de los dos sofás de la sala.

-Que no jodan, ni de broma voy hoy. Al fin y al cabo, no es como si a alguien le importe una mierda lo que hago con mi día- masculló amargamente, sentándose en la mesa vacía.

Y era verdad, realmente Oliver le podía preguntar cosas como "¿Y qué tal tu día?" o "¿Te fue bien hoy?" pero se conformaba con cualquier respuesta por más superflua que ésta fuese. Y aunque con Thea era diferente, principalmente porque ella escuchaba más al chico, no siempre podían verse tanto como les gustaría. Una posibilidad relativamente buena para aquél momento en que se sentía tan solo sería llamarle a su celular y hablar con ella, pero Roy sabía que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de desmoronarse y perder cada pizca de falsa fortaleza ante sus dificultades, y si dejaba caer aquella barrera quizás ya no pudiese volver a levantarla. No, definitivamente contactar a Thea no era una opción factible para él en aquellos momentos.

Se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos, sin tener la menor idea de que debía hacer, ya que había decidido definitivamente no asistir a la escuela ese día.

Para empezar, decidió que no tenía por qué quedarse allí todo el día, solo como un hongo, así que para las nueve de la mañana ,aproximadamente, invitó, por mensajes de texto, a sus nuevos amigos de la escuela a acompañarlo a conocer la ciudad. Evidentemente ninguno se negó, conocer la ciudad implicaba ir a los lugares buenos como cines, clubs, calles cuando no estaban atiborrados de gente, además también significaba perder clases y, para las nuevas amistades que Roy había hecho, cualquier oportunidad de perder clases era invaluable.

A las diez y media, a más tardar, ya se encontraban todos vagando por el centro de la ciudad. Roy le echó un vistazo a sus nuevos compañeros; aunque no se veían del tipo delincuente juvenil, no faltaba quien se drogara o en todas las fiestas tomara más de la cuenta. Aquello era más que conveniente para él, mientras menos santurrones fueran todos ellos, menos inmoral lo harían sentir, y aunque no se sintiese en toda su libertad para inyectarse una buena dosis- eso aún era algo que no se atrevería a hacer en público- nada lo detenía de comprar un par de porros para fumárselos más tarde.

No obstante, la mañana de su padre no fue tan llevadera. Al menos no desde que una llamada de la escuela de Roy tuvo lugar durante su desayuno con Dinah.

-¿Está usted segura de que se trata de él? Podría referirse a otro chico con nombre parecido, Roy no tiene motivos para faltar a clases- insistió al teléfono, más molesto por haber sido interrumpido que por la "ridícula" acusación- Bien, de todos modos hablaré con él para aclarar la situación, simplemente no me parece que sea el mismo muchacho del que estemos hablando- dictaminó con cierta indiferencia, colgando el celular.

Dinah, sentada frente a él, lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Está todo bien con Roy, porque era de su escuela, no?-.

-La directora dice que no fue hoy- explicó, enojado con aquella mujer por haber arruinado el buen humor de Dinah. Últimamente no se habían visto mucho y hubiera preferido pasar aquellos momentos a gusto con ella- pero eso no puede ser, ni siquiera está enfermo, así que no tiene por qué faltar, sería ilógico-.

-Llámalo, quizás no se sienta tan bien realmente- sugirió, consternada. Ella quería mucho al chico.

-Seguro está bien -.

-¿y qué tal si amaneció enfermo, cenó algo ayer?- replicó, un tanto molesta por la falta de interés que mostraba su novio.

Oliver, reconociendo que, en efecto, Roy no había cenado casi nada la noche anterior, decidió llamar. La primera de muchas llamadas sin contestar de Ollie en el celular de Roy.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él, aun algo relajado con el porro que se acababa de fumar. Vaya que esas cosas te hacían sentir bien; sin preocupaciones, libre, feliz…

Comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto y acostarse, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de estar despierto para cuando se la pasaran los efectos de aquella cosa.

-¡Roy Harper! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!-

"Agh, perfecto", pensó sarcásticamente, deteniéndose para asomarse un poco por el barandal.

-Haciendo un trabajo en la escuela, pero dudo que te importe- le contestó, encarando a Oliver, quien ahora estaba al pie de las escaleras, cruzado de brazos y con una expresión tan gélida como iracunda.

-¡¿Cómo no me va a importar si me pasé toda la maldita tarde buscándote?! Ah, porque eso sí, a mí no me mientas, llamó tu directora para preguntarme la causa de tu ausencia en clases hoy- le reprendió con dureza, pero a Roy más bien pareció causarle gracia. Está de más decir que esto sólo hizo que Oliver se pusiera aún más furioso, de la rabia que sentía ya estaba casi tan rojo como el cabello de Roy, y si éste último no hubiese estado tan…mmm… ¿idiotizado, quizás? Con lo que había estado fumando todo el día con sus nuevos amigos, hubiera sentido un poco de miedo. Ollie no era agradable cuando estaba así de enojado.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- preguntó entre risas. Oliver tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ir hasta donde estaba él, agarrarlo del cuello con una mano y con la otra empezar a abofetearlo hasta borrarle esa sonrisa burlesca del rostro.

-Fui tan estúpido como para decirle tonterías como que debía estarse equivocando de persona, que mi hijo ni siquiera tenía motivos para faltar. ¡Pero qué idiota fui!- se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Sí, algo- confirmó Roy con semejante naturalidad que parecía como si sólo hablasen del clima, mietras los últimos efectos de la droga se desvanecían.

-¡Hey, más respeto, joven!- bramó, ya harto con que el chico se lo estuviese tomando tan a la ligera- No sólo estuvimos preocupados toda la tarde (ah, porque no sólo yo traté de localizarte, sino también Dinah, Thea y mi madre), sino que también me perdí varias reuniones de negocios que yo mismo había agendado para hoy, eso hace que quede muy mal- le riñó.

Roy suspiró con cansancio. Claro, todo se trataba del estúpido trabajo de Oliver, siempre era así en ese patético intento de familia; todo girando en torno a Ollie.

-Pues hubieras ido y ya- farfulló, comenzando a subir de nuevo las escaleras, pero Oliver lo alcanzó y lo detuvo del antebrazo.

-¿No entiendes o qué? Estaba preocupado por ti- recalcó cada palabra de la última oración como si Roy tuviera seis años en vez de dieciséis- no estabas en la escuela, no estabas en la casa y no contestabas tu maldito celular-

Roy frunció el ceño y le dirigió a su padre una mirada de muerte.

-Suéltame-

-Ah, no, tu no vas a ningún lado. No hemos terminado de hablar-

-¿Hablar? ¡Contigo nunca se puede hablar! Y quien afirme lo contrario está diciendo una vil mentira- espetó, zafándose por fin- Tú jamás escuchas lo que yo digo , sino dime, ¿Cuál es mi película favorita, me gustan los animales, qué tipo de música escucho, cuál es mi pasatiempo además de la arquería? No hay razón para que no lo sepas, es decir, les he dicho muchas veces a Thea y a ti al mismo tiempo- Oliver guardó silencio, mirándolo a los ojos aun enojado pero sin saber qué hacer. Lo cierto es que no sabía la respuesta de ninguna de aquellas preguntas- ¡Maldición, Ollie, ni siquiera me conoces y llevamos viviendo juntos más de 8 años! ¿Lo ves? Una conversación contigo consiste en que tú das órdenes y los demás no tenemos importancia. Es más, ahí tienes un televisor que funciona bastante bien, puedes ponerte a hablar y encenderlo cuando te canses de oír tu propia voz- sugirió groseramente, haciéndole una seña obscena con el dedo medio antes de seguir subiendo hasta su llegar habitación.

Oliver se quedó ahí, inmóvil, incluso cuando escuchó el portazo.

Lo peor de todo es que Roy parecía tener razón en un par de cosas, como por ejemplo que le faltaba conocer más a su hijo, pero no era culpa suya ¿cierto? Tenía un trabajo demandante, no tanto el de la empresa, ya que él era el dueño, sino el de la Liga. Roy tenía que comprender que salvar miles de vidas era más importante que estar en casa un par de horas más al día. Por otro lado, si bien el muchacho estaba molesto, no tenía razón alguna para faltar a clases, salir de casa con quien sabe quiénes a quién sabe dónde, no contestar su teléfono y llegar a tales horas de la noche. Mucho menos tenía justificación para faltarle al respeto ni verbalmente ni con señas. Si Ollie no lo había abofeteado en ese mismo instante fue más que nada por la vergüenza que había sentido al darse cuenta de que había cosas que no sabía de su muchacho.

Sin embargo, decidió que no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que dejarle en claro que no iba a permitir ese tipo de conductas, así que subió e intentó abrir la puerta de la habitación de Roy, sólo para descubrir que tenía puesto el cerrojo.

-Roy Harper- le llamó autoritariamente, tocando la puerta sin mucha delicadeza que digamos- Abre esta puerta, ya-

Roy, por su parte, lo ignoró completamente, sentado en su cama y dibujando con bolígrafo un par de bocetos de arcos en el cuaderno donde se suponía que hiciese la tarea, de todos modos esa semana ni siquiera iba a contar para sus notas; como en su otra escuela él ya había terminado el año, su papelería ya estaba hecha. Su mentor sólo lo había matriculado también ahí para quitárselo de encima unas 7 horas al día sin sentir ningún cargo de conciencia.

Oliver por fin perdió la poca paciencia que aún tenía y abrió la puerta de una patada, quitándose el cinturón antes de entrar a la desordenada recámara, pateando a un lado la ropa sucia tirada en el piso conforme caminaba hacia su hijo.

Una vez que llegó hasta él lo tomó del antebrazo, lo levantó con brusquedad de la cama y comenzó a golpear con el cinturón la parte trasera y los muslos del pobre muchacho.

-¡Auuu!- aulló de dolor –Suéltame, cabrón!- pero con eso los golpes se volvieron más fuertes

-¡Ay! ¡Déjame! ¡Te odio!- gritó.

Después del dieciseisavo cinturonazo, Oliver guardó la correa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y giró al adolescente para poder verlo a la cara.

-Pues precisamente ahora yo tampoco soy tu admirador número 1, chico- articuló aun molesto, aunque sintiendo un poco de pena por el joven- y no toleraré ningún tipo de groserías, ¿está claro?-

Roy tenía el ceño fruncido. Sólo lo miró con odio y algunas lágrimas de rabia corriendo por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, guardó silencio.

-Roy- le llamó con más firmeza- te hice una pregunta, ¿está claro?- repitió.

-Sí- escupió finalmente, aun dirigiéndole una mirada de muerte.

-Bien- con su mano libre limpió algunas lágrimas del rostro de Roy, con cierto cariño, aunque sin mirarle a los ojos- Tu cena está en el refrigerador envuelta en papel aluminio, y creo que está de más decir que estás castigado-

Roy permaneció sin decir nada. Qué sorpresa, él castigado. Bufó, ni siquiera se merecía los golpes que acababa de recibir.

Oliver por fin le soltó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Enserio , ¿por qué Roy tenía que ser tan condenadamente difícil?.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver colgó el teléfono. Justo acababa de llamar a la directora de la nueva escuela de Roy para disculparse y escuchar las posibles opciones respecto a la sanción que se le impondría al joven. No obstante, la mujer mencionó que ,ya que era la primera vez que algo así ocurría con Roy, no tenía pensado amonestarlo en forma alguna, pero también cometió la imprudencia de mencionar un curso de regularización que tendría lugar la semana siguiente en las instalaciones de la escuela; sería como ir a clases y podían asistir alumnos voluntariamente o inscribirlos sus respectivos tutores. Le dijo a Ollie que ella lo consideraba una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta el cambio de escuela de Roy, para así asegurarse de que los conocimientos enseñados en ambas escuelas los hubiese entendido a la perfección y supiese aplicarlos sin dificultad alguna. A Ollie aquello le pareció excelente y, tras escucharle decir que casi la mitad del grado de Roy asistiría, le pidió a la amable mujer que inscribiera a su hijo en aquél programa.

Apenas soltó el teléfono, sonó su celular. Se lo sacó del bolsillo, permitiéndose una genuina sonrisa cuando el identificador registró el número como el de Thea. ¡Cuánto extrañaba a su hermanita! Ella siempre sabía qué decirle y en el momento indicado.

-Hola, Thea- contestó el móvil, sonando alegre por primera vez desde aquella mañana.

-¿Qué tal, Ollie? Oye, ya sé que nos dijiste en la tarde que dejáramos de buscarlo, que tú te encargarías, pero me quedé con pendiente. ¿Llegó bien a casa mi sobrino?-

Oliver en seguida frunció el ceño, recordando la discusión que mantuvo con el joven hace apenas un par de horas.

-¿Bien? ¡JA! Pero si llegó más que bien el mocoso-

Thea suspiró con disgusto, ya conocía ese tono de voz en su hermano, y generalmente lo usaba en situaciones que no eran tan de su agrado.

-Ya cuéntame, Ollie, ¿Qué pasó?-

Y Ollie le contó, le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que Roy llegó a casa.

-…Y todavía me miró como si el malo de la historia fuera yo, ¿sabes? Así que salí de su habitación, esperé a calmarme, llamé a su escuela y después de eso recibí tu llamada- finalizó.

Ella suspiró, nada sorprendida en realidad; la relación entre Oliver y Roy había sido mucho mejor cuando Roy era tan sólo un niño, porque, aceptémoslo, tienes que ser un completo padre de mierda para que tu hijo de ocho años no te quiera, y en ese entonces Oliver no era tan patéticamente deficiente en su papel de figura paterna, hasta podría decirse que hacía un buen trabajo. No obstante, conforme su sobrino había ido creciendo Oliver se había ido distanciando cada vez más, hasta llegar a la actualidad, donde él no tenía ni idea acerca de lo que pasaba con Roy y Thea, con una sola explicación (aunque contada desde el punto de vista de Ollie), ya había detectado varios problemas en el modus operandi de aquella familia.

-Lo que te voy a decir no va a gustarte- le advirtió, muy segura de sí misma- pero tú tampoco estuviste tan bien que digamos. Opino que debiste calmarte antes de entrar a su recámara, no antes de llamar a su escuela. A todo esto, ¿le preguntaste dónde había estado?-

-Por supuesto que lo hice- se defendió él, algo decepcionado. Ciertamente, no esperaba que Thea le diese la razón a Roy- y me mintió-

-Bien, asumiré que no sabes donde estuvo, ¿pero al menos le preguntaste por qué actuó de esa manera?-

-…..- Oliver trató de recordar algún momento durante la pelea con Roy en el que hubiese preguntado eso al chico, pero no halló ninguno. Fue entonces cuando sintió como si lo abofetearan con guante blanco.

-Oliver-

-…..-

-Pero qué incompetente eres- fue la resignada respuesta de su hermana a su silencio.

-¿Es que acaso hay alguna razón válida?-

-Bueno, eso tú no lo sabes- le recriminó- Mínimo le hiciste compañía mientras cenaba, ¿cierto?, supongo yo que no sólo le dijiste "ahí está la cena, si quieres cómetela, si no pues no es mi problema, ni cuenta me voy a dar"-

-….-

-Ay, no. Ilumínalo, Señor- se lamentó ante la obvia falta de empeño que ponía su hermano- Mira, tengo una idea, mañana en la mañana voy para allá, nos vemos en tu casa a las 9 a.m. para que me cuentes todo con más calma y yo recojo a Roy de la escuela, sirve que nosotros dos platicamos tranquilamente en algún lugar lejos de ti, no sé por qué, pero pienso que mi sobrino se sentiría más a gusto y con más confianza al expresarse si estamos él y yo solos-

-Thea, me encanta la idea de que nos visites, pero realmente no es necesario. En verdad estamos bien..-

-Oh, sí, eso se nota- se mofó de él- sin peros, Oliver, nos vemos ahí en tu casa mañana a las 9- se despidió, colgando.

Oliver miró el teléfono un par de segundos, antes de depositarlo en la mesita de noche, exhalando un leve suspiro de derrota y resignación. Claro que le encantaba la idea de que Thea los visitase, pero de seguro que sólo acabaría malcriando a Roy aún más.

Ni modo, así era con las hermanitas. Salió de la habitación y fue a revisar cada una de las entradas para verificar que estuviesen bien cerradas antes de ir a acostarse. Una vez que hizo eso se dirigió a la cocina por agua y no pudo evitar notar que todo estaba como él lo había dejado. "Perfecto", pensó sarcásticamente. Al parecer Roy no se había dignado a bajar a cenar, ¿Cuántas pataletas más tendría que aguantarle al muchacho?. Saliendo de la cocina, decidió irse por fin a la cama.

Atravesó la sala de estar, subió las escaleras y pasó frente a la puerta de Roy… ¡Maldita conciencia!

El arquero abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Era tarde y si al chico le restaba algo, aunque fuese un poco de sentido común, debería de estar dormido ya. Cuando se asomó a la obscura habitación confirmó sus sospechas; Roy estaba profundamente dormido, aunque acostado sobre su estómago.

Se acercó un poco más y notó que el cobertor yacía enrollado al borde del colchón, a punto de caer al piso. Negó con la cabeza; la noche era fría y si Roy dormía así lo más probable es que amaneciera con la garganta irritada o con gripe.

Caminó hasta la cama y desenrolló el cobertor, cubriendo a su hijo con él. Lo bueno es que Roy estaba dormido, sino lo más probable es que ni siquiera lo hubiese dejado acercarse tanto a él sin mirarlo con deseos homicidas. Con esto en mente, Ollie apartó gentilmente unos cuantos mechones de cabello del rostro del chico y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de asegurarse por última vez que estuviera bien cobijado para después finalmente irse él mismo a la cama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan ;) **

Roy apagó la alarma de su teléfono y después giró sobre su espalda con la intención de volver a dormir, sólo para ser completamente despertado por un tremendo dolor en su parte trasera y sus muslos cuando estos entraron en contacto con el colchón . De pronto todo se le vino a la mente; la salida con sus compañeros de clase, la discusión con Oliver, la paliza… ese nuevo día prometía ser todo menos alegre. Con resignación se sentó en la cama, tratando de sobrellevar el dolor causado por aquellos injustos cinturonazos, porque eso habían sido para él: una injusticia. Si Oliver podía mandar al diablo todas sus responsabilidades y hacer lo que le viniera en gana, ¿por qué él no? Pero bueno, la vida no era justa, ¿o sí? No, definitivamente no lo era.

Se preparó para la escuela sin el menor entusiasmo, se colgó la mochila al hombro y bajó las escaleras. Justo estaba a punto de salir, cuando al pasar por la cocina una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?-

¿Pero si no era Oliver, su persona más favorita en todo el mundo? Ja! Como si no supiera a dónde iba, por supuesto que iba a la estúpida escuela en la que lo había inscrito para librarse de él, ¡¿a dónde más?!

-Pues a Disneylandia- contestó sarcásticamente.

-Roy- le advirtió.

-A la escuela- respondió inexpresivamente, sin moverse de su sitio.

-Aún falta como una hora- contestó Oliver, como si se lo hubieran preguntado- ven aquí-

Roy exhaló más que harto, rezando en su interior para que al ir a ver qué quería Oliver no terminase perdiendo los estribos y diciendo o haciendo algo por lo que después tuviera que pagar. Dio media vuelta y regresó un par de pasos, quedándose de pie en la entrada de la cocina, desde donde pudo distinguir a Oliver sentado en un extremo de la mesa.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar, sonando algo hosco.

-Se dice "Mande", no "Qué", Roy- le reprendió, arqueando una ceja- y cuando dije "ven aquí" me refería a venir hasta acá y sentarte a la mesa- indicó un plato de avena y un vaso de leche en el lugar a lado suyo.

-No tengo hambre- replicó con un tono más frío que el hielo.

-En ese caso que bueno que no te pregunté- respondió sin dar su brazo a torcer- Tienes que desayunar. No creas que no me di cuenta de que ayer no cenaste-

"Y mira a quién decidió importarle ahora", pensó resentidamente el joven, caminando hacia su desayuno, tomando el vaso de leche y llevándoselo consigo al lugar más alejado de Ollie que pudo encontrar en la mesa.

Ollie exhaló con fastidio. Justo lo que le faltaba, un adolescente malhumorado.

-También tienes que comerte la avena- le informó, mirando su reloj para calcular e ir apuntando en una nota mental qué compromisos eran los que tendría que cancelar debido a la visita de su hermana. Ya tenía casi toda su agenda para el día hecha de nuevo y acomodada de manera que pudiera atender bien a Thea cuando su hijo volvió a hablar.

-Odio la avena- lo desconcentró Roy.

Ollie cerró los ojos, contando hasta veinte para no perder la paciencia con él. Vaya que como podía la gente ser inconsciente y desconsiderada cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Desde cuándo?- le preguntó, más que seguro de que estaba mintiendo.

-Nunca me ha gustado- contestó.

-Te la comías de niño- argumentó Oliver.

-Porque si no me la comía, después no me dejabas ver la televisión- replicó el adolescente.

-Bueno, pues ahora es exactamente lo mismo; cómetela o vas a estar castigado- le amenazó, con esperanzas de que se pusiera a desayunar y guardara silencio.

-Ya estoy castigado- murmuró, pero Ollie tenía un muy buen oído.

-Pues vas a estar más castigado-

Roy negó con la cabeza, mirando la avena con repulsión pero, aun así, comiéndosela renuentemente.

Una vez que terminó fue a cepillarse los dientes, con la esperanza de que al salir del baño Oliver ya se hubiese largado a su trabajo. Sin embargo, no corrió con tanta suerte. Más bien obtuvo la "grata" sorpresa de que su padre aún no se iba y parecía estar esperando algo, sentado en la sala.

-Hoy te voy a llevar yo- le informó, poniéndose de pie- tenemos varias cosas de qué hablar-

Una vez en el auto, Roy encendió la radio, pero Oliver la apagó en seguida.

-Hoy va a pasar Thea a recogerte- le informó, encendiendo el auto y saliendo del garage.

-¿Enserio?- Roy no pudo reprimir su emoción ni evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formase en su rostro. Oliver no pudo hacer más que sonreír un poco al escuchar la alegría en la voz de su muchacho.

-Sí, llamó anoche y dijo que llega hoy como a las 9 de la mañana-

-Entonces mejor no voy a la escuela para estar con mi tía más tiempo- medio propuso, medio rogó el pobre adolescente, ¿y cómo no? Thea era la única en esa familia que lo escuchaba y se preocupaba por él.

-Esa no es una opción- Oliver negó firmemente, aunque no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos. Hace mucho tiempo que Roy no le llamaba papá (y eso que cuando era niño le decía así todo el tiempo) pero a su hermana siempre le llamaba tía.

-Pero..-

-Sin peros, Roy-

-Hoy es el último día, de seguro ni vamos a hacer nada- insistió.

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo que quería decirte-

Aquello no sonaba nada bien para Roy, y al parecer no se equivocaba. Ollie le contó lo del curso de regularización, haciendo que Roy se pusiera más y más furioso con cada palabra.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Joder!, que ya no hayas como deshacerte de mí- musitó.

-No es por eso, Roy- intentó calmarle, aunque para ser sinceros, Oliver ya sabía que su hijo no iba a reaccionar saltando del gusto.

-¿Entonces es sólo por chingarme las vacaciones? pues lo estás logrando, Ollie, felicidades- escupió venenosamente.

-¡Ese lenguaje!- le riñó.

-Da igual, me niego. No voy a ir a ningún curso de mierda-

-Mira, hijo, no me importa lo que tengas que decir al respecto. Vas a ir, Roy Harper, y es mi última palabra- sentenció, inflexible, con tono frío y calmado.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tengo que ir? ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices?- se quejó, sin importarle que fuese una batalla perdida.

-Sí, precisamente porque yo lo digo- le siguió la corriente, porque, aunque esa no fuese la verdadera razón, el que Roy desafiase su autoridad cada cinco minutos ya lo tenía hartísimo- es decir, ¿Si recuerdas que yo soy el padre, tú el hijo, yo doy las órdenes y tú las obedeces? ¿O necesitas otro recordatorio?- le retó, haciendo referencia a los correazos de la noche anterior, provocando que Roy se pusiese rojo de vergüenza.

En eso Oliver detuvo el vehículo frente a la escuela, para gran alivio de Roy, quien no acababa de comprender en qué momento se había convertido la escuela en un lugar que lo hiciese sentir más cómodo que su propia casa.

Roy tomó su mochila y salió rápidamente del vehículo, sin despedirse, ¿qué va si despedirse?, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Roy!, ¡Roy!- le llamó un par de veces, sintiendo que no era una muy buena idea dejar las cosas así con él, pero entonces su alarma sonó, indicándole que aún tenía tiempo de asistir a una reunión y reagendar el resto del día antes de verse con su hermana. Miró por última vez al joven, quien lo había ignorado por completo y caminaba rumbo a su aula sin mirar atrás ni detenerse. Gracias a Dios que Thea ya iba en camino, ella lo ayudaría con ese imposible chico.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y cuando dieron las 9 en punto, Oliver ya se encontraba estacionando el auto en el garaje de su casa, sonriendo inevitablemente al reconocer el auto de Thea estacionado ahí también. Qué bueno que le había dado una llave, de seguro que llegó temprano y ya hasta se había puesto cómoda.

Entró a la casa y no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que su hermanita ya hubiese corrido a sus brazos.

-Ollie, te extrañé tanto- le abrazó fuertemente.

-Yo te extrañé más- sonrió genuinamente feliz.

-¿Y a mí, cariño? ¿También me extrañaste?-

"Oh, mierda" maldijo Oliver, quedándose en shock por un momento. Esa conocidísima voz no era buen augurio.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó, fingiendo una gran sonrisa y ocultando su incomodidad lo mejor que pudo- pero que… agradable sorpresa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó, abrazándola ahora a ella.

-Thea me dijo que venía a visitarte y decidí acompañarle para ver cómo te iba- respondió alegremente. A sus espaldas, Thea le hacía señas a Oliver, indicándole que su madre, Moira Queen, había escuchado cuando le dijo por teléfono que iría a verlo y se había invitado a sola. Oliver se abstuvo de rodar los ojos ante el típico comportamiento de su madre. En lugar de eso, mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho- mintió, apartándose un poco de ella- pasemos a la cocina, ¿les ofrezco algo de beber o para almorzar?-

Ya cuando estaban todos en la mesa, Thea arribó el tema por el cual estaba allí.

-¿Y qué tal tu vida familiar, Ollie, has hecho algún progreso de ayer para hoy?-

-Oh, ¿qué sucede con tu vida familiar, cielo?- preguntó Moira, consternada.

Oliver miró a su hermana como reprochándole que hubiera tocado el tema en frente de su madre. No era ningún secreto que ella y su hijo nunca se habían llevado bien.

-Nada, mamá. Es sólo que he estado teniendo algunos problemas con Roy, últimamente-

Moira cambió de expresión a una presuntuosa y de falso pesar.

-Ay, Oliver. Yo misma te advertí que no era buena idea relacionar a ese niño con nuestra familia-

-¡Mamá!- objetó Thea, completamente indignada de que Moira hubiese dicho algo así.

-Sí, si me lo dijiste, pero no me arrepiento de haberte ignorado- replicó Ollie, levantando la voz y mirándole fijamente. Esto pareció callar a la mujer, quien sólo miró a Oliver, perpleja- El problema no es Roy en sí… es más bien que no nos hemos entendido muy bien últimamente. No tienes por qué hablar así de mi hijo, mamá. No voy a permitirlo, mucho menos frente a mí ni en mi casa-

-Vaya- intervino, Thea- pero mira, sí lo quieres-

-Pues claro que sí- respondió, extrañado por el comentario de su hermana.

-Ah, ok. Entonces tu negligencia no es porque no lo quieras, es tan sólo que está en tu naturaleza ser un mal padre-

-De acuerdo, Thea, comienzo a pensar que tratas de decirme algo, así que por qué no vas al punto y lo dices de una vez- sugirió casi perdiendo la paciencia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen review o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan ;) lo apreciaría muchísimo. **

-Ah, ok. Entonces tu negligencia no es porque no lo quieras, es tan sólo que está en tu naturaleza ser un mal padre-

-De acuerdo, Thea, comienzo a pensar que tratas de decirme algo, así que por qué no vas al punto y lo dices de una vez- sugirió casi perdiendo la paciencia.

Thea respiró hondo. Claro que no tenía miedo de embarrar la verdad en el rostro de su hermano, pero lo mejor era decírselo con las palabras indicadas. Así se ahorraría el tener que dar largas y tediosas explicaciones.

-Ay, Thea- le interrumpió Moira- estoy segura que tu hermano no está haciendo nada mal. Debe ser sólo el muchachito ese siendo rebelde-

-Pues razones no han de faltarle, mamá- salió en defensa de su sobrino.

-Mi vida, así son los vagos de su tipo. Simplemente no buscan razones-

-¿A qué te refieres con "de su tipo"?- le preguntó Thea ya molestándose.

-Chicos sin padres que hacen lo que les viene en gana- respondió la millonaria mujer con toda naturalidad.

-Roy no es un chico sin padres- intervino Oliver- Me tiene a mí- aclaró el Vigilante.

Thea lo miró por un par de segundos, antes de volver a enfocarse en su madre.

-Bueno, quizás sea un huérfano con padre en vida pero eso no quiere decir que sea un mal muchacho, mamá-

-Ya te lo dije, Thea: si tienes algo que decir, sólo hazlo- articuló el magnate, algo tenso con la discusión.

-Está bien, Ollie, discúlpame si no he sido lo suficientemente clara al llamarte negligente, mal padre o al llamar a tu hijo un huérfano con padre en vida. Trataré de explicarme mejor- se mofó de él.

Oliver la miró algo molesto. Pero claro, Thea tenía que sacar lo malo de toda situación y restregárselo en la cara.

-Creo que Roy y tú eran un poco más unido antes- Ollie la miró expectante- tú sabes, como cuando él tenía ¿qué, unos ocho años? Y pues poco a poco se han ido distanciando. Si te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Como si a veces Roy estuviera molesto o algo y no quiere verte-

¿Distanciando? Aquello era una exageración. Está bien que ya no estaban juntos tanto tiempo como cuando Roy era niño, pero eso era normal en los adolescentes ¿no? Ya no querer pasar tanto tiempo con sus padres...

-Y por lo que me contaste al teléfono, hay cosas que no sabes de él… cosas tan básicas como su cumpleaños- continuó explicando su hermanita.

-Eran sólo un par de preguntitas insignificantes- trató de restarle importancia.

-A ver, repítemelas- le retó.

Oliver suspiró, Thea no le dejaría salirse tan fácil con la suya.

-Su película favorita, si le gustan o no los animales, qué tipo de música escucha y su pasatiempo además de la arquería- recitó, cruzándose de brazos- dijo que todo eso nos lo había dicho antes a ti y a mí juntos, pero sinceramente no recuerdo que lo haya hecho, quizás utilizó eso como excusa para hacerme sentir mal y que lo dejara en paz-

-No, sí que nos lo dijo-

-Mentira, ¿cuándo?-

-La navidad pasada, hace como seis meses-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Su película favorita: A diferencia de lo que muchos podamos pensar, no es Robin Hood. La respuesta sería Tarzan- respondió Thea con seguridad.

-¿Tarzan?- repitió el atónito arquero. ¿Su hermana lo estaba inventando o cómo era que sabía eso? Es decir, ni él lo sabía. Por supuesto que había visto Tarzan con Roy como mil veces cuando éste era un crío… pero, de nuevo, había visto casi todas las películas Disney con él como mil veces cuando el niño era pequeño- ¿Desde cuándo?-

-Ni idea desde cuándo, yo supongo que desde que era pequeño y la ponía cada 5 minutos- le contestó sarcásticamente su hermana.

-¿Y cómo es que recuerdas cuando nos lo dijo?-

-Bueno, quizás lo recuerdo porque yo sí le estaba poniendo atención en vez de agendar reuniones del trabajo y enviar mensajitos a Dinah-

-Ay, esa jovencita Dinah sí que es encantadora, ¿Cuándo le propondrás matrimonio, Oliver?-

Oliver, quien se encontraba tomando un sorbo de su taza de café, comenzó a toser. Aparentemente la pregunta de Moira lo había sorprendido con las defensas bajas.

-Mamá, ¿no te estarás apresurando demasiado?-

-Sí, ves que no puede con un solo hijo y ya quieres que tenga una esposa?-

-Pero es diferente, Thea. El muchacho no es su hijo, es adoptado. Aunque eso sí, cariño, el chiquillo ese te va a complicar mucho el conseguir una esposa con clase-

-Mira, mamá, yo te quiero mucho, pero me estoy cansando de tu necedad. Pensé que después de nueve años por fin lo comprenderías; Roy es mi hijo, no me importa si es adoptado o no, y mucho menos me importa conseguir una esposa si para ello tengo que renunciar al chico, ¿sí? Él es un millón de veces más importante- le explicó, casi al límite de su paciencia.

-Segunda pregunta- anunció Thea, presintiendo que, si no intervenía, las cosas podrían ponerse feas- La respuesta es sí; sí le gustan los animales, sobre todo los perros, son su animal doméstico favorito-

Oliver miró a su hermana, agradecido. Bendita Thea y su costumbre de hablar para interrumpir a los demás.

-Tercera pregunta- continuó ella- le gusta el rock, pero puede escuchar casi cualquier cosa-

-¿Rock?-

-Sí, ¿no has visto sus tatuajes? Casi todos tienen que ver con la música-

-¿TATUAJES?- repitieron horrorizados tanto Oliver como Moira.

-¿Tiene tatuajes?- exclamó la mujer, completamente afligida de que un muchacho con tendencias tan "corrientes" pudiera estar relacionado con su apellido- ¿Qué van a decir de mí?-

-¿Tatuajes? ¿Cómo… más de uno?- Oliver ahí sí se preocupó, él sólo sabía del que su hijo tenía en el brazo, y vaya tremendo castigo que se llevó cuando se lo fue a hacer. Al chico le fue tan mal que lo de la noche anterior le hubiera parecido nada- ¡Pero ese niño no entiende! Simplemente perfecto, ahora tendré que llevarlo a que lo revisen. Nada más falta que le haya dado algo… -

Thea comprendió que había hablado de más, pero es que realmente pensaba que Oliver, un padre supuestamente responsable de 33 años, estaba enterado de al menos eso. Sin embargo no pudo dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa…

-Wooow, si Roy supiera que te preocupas tanto por él cada vez que hace una tontería de esa magnitud, quizás se haría algunos más- bromeó- quien sabe, talvez hasta un par de perforaciones-

-¡THEA!-

-Caray, en esta familia nadie tiene sentido del humor- masculló, aun sonriendo- Bien, cuarta pregunta. Además de la arquería, mi querido muchacho tiene otros tres pasatiempos; Tocar la guitarra, las artes marciales y dibujar-

-¿Enserio?- de acuerdo, aquella "novedosa" información logró distraerle un poco de lo del tatuaje. Y en buena hora, porque se encontraba alteradísimo.

Thea resistió la urgentísima necesidad de hacer un face palm extremo….. pero en el rostro de su hermano.

-A ver, Ollie, dime: ¿para qué crees que le compraste una guitarra? ¿para rascarse las axilas?; respecto al dibujo, ¿Quién crees qué hace todos esos bocetos que tiene pegados en la pared? ¿duendecillos?; y de las artes marciales, ¿qué nunca has asistido a sus competencias?-

Para ser justos, Oliver sí recordaba haber asistido a un par de eventos, pero el último del que se había enterado fue hace como dos o tres años.

-Yo sé que aún toma clases en Star City- comentó su hermana- pero bueno… ¿y ya le preguntaste por qué no fue a la escuela ayer?-

-No-

-Ay, Ollie…-

-¡Lo olvidé, ¿de acuerdo?!- explotó- Hoy en la mañana le iba a preguntar, tú sabes, camino a la escuela para que no tuviese escapatoria, pero las cosas salieron algo mal; un tema surgió antes que otro, empezamos a discutir y…. y bueno, llegamos a la escuela y Roy se fue-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron una conversación (y una real, no una de dos o tres frases) en la que ninguno de los dos terminase enojado?-

Por más que Ollie pensó y pensó, por más que trató… no pudo recordarlo. No podía ser enserio, ¿Hace tanto desde que algo así sucedió?

Oliver no sabía qué decir… ¡diablos, no sabía ni qué pensar!

-¿Sabes qué? ¿por qué no meditas un rato acerca de lo que acabamos de platicar en lo que Roy y yo salimos a comer algo? Ya en la tarde me dices qué has pensado- sugirió Thea, mirándole compasivamente durante unos segundos antes de levantarse, tomar las llaves del auto y salir de la casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por leer, por favor dejen review o PM :) **

Roy se alejó del auto lo más rápido que pudo, aunque sólo caminando de prisa, sin llegar a correr… no quería darle a Oliver el gusto. Llegó a su edificio y subió hasta el tercer piso, que era donde estaba su aula. Obviamente no había casi nadie, aún faltaban como tres cuartos de hora para que las clases dieran inicio y los únicos ahí eran los que no habían hecho tareas y necesitaban pedirlas o los que no eran muy requeridos en sus casas y mientras más temprano se deshiciesen de ellos mejor… como él.

Roy, desde afuera ,observó el aula a través de las ventanas durante unos cuantos segundos. Sin embargo optó por no entrar aún. Se dirigió a un lugar más deshabitado del edificio y apoyó sus brazos en el barandal, admirando la vista por un instante. Si no se hubiese sentido tan jodidamente estorboso desde el primer día de su estancia ahí, quizás hasta le parecería un buen lugar para pasar el rato. Pero, de nuevo, ¿cuándo no resultaba estorboso?, sonrió, negando con la cabeza mientras pensaba aquello, aun admirando la ciudad. Sacó de su chaqueta un cigarrillo y su encendedor. Para Roy, no había melancolía que un poco de sus cigarrillos mágicos no pudiesen solucionar… mal para él que éstos no eran del todo "especiales", más del 50% (por ponerlo de este modo) era sólo lo que contendría un cigarrillo normal. Sí, podría ser muchas cosas, pero aún no estaba tan mal como para llevar "de los buenos" a la escuela.

Desde aquél punto se veía su nueva casa, lo cual no le hacía gracia en lo absoluto, es decir, llevaba ahí menos de una semana y ya había acumulado recuerdos que lo hiciesen sentir mierda.

"Hogar, dulce hogar", pensó amargamente, tratando de poner su mente en blanco. Sin embargo, en el fondo nuestro joven superhéroe arquero era sólo eso: un joven. Y para un joven es muy difícil dejar la mente en blanco, ya que ésta siempre es acechada por infinidad de asuntos; emociones, tareas, escuela, amigos, familia, futura profesión, compromisos, autoestima, diversión… simplemente son tantos que no pueden enumerarse. En el caso de Roy, lo que más rondaba su mente era una enemiga muy difícil de vencer, y mucho más difícil aun de ignorar, lo cual sólo empeoraba al ser abruptamente separado de sus amigos y de su tía, la única persona que parecía dar algo por él…

Roy pudo sentir aquél nudo en la garganta, junto con la sensación de ansiedad y la opresión en el pecho que siempre llegaba para anunciar que las lágrimas iban en camino. Bajó la mano derecha, con la cual sostenía el cigarrillo y cerró fuertemente los ojos, presionándose un poco la sien con el pulgar izquierdo y tocándose en el medio de la frente con los demás dedos de esa mano, mientras aún se encontraba apoyado de frente en el barandal. No podía llorar, simplemente no era una opción. Es decir, podía pero… ¿qué arreglaría con ello? ¡Nada! Su vida entera no se solucionaría con un par de lágrimas de autocompasión. Abrió los ojos, tratando de concentrarse y mirar las nubes en lugar de aquella estúpida ciudad. Quizás las relajadas y libres nubes le alegrasen un poco la mañana, pensaba, inhalando una buena bocanada de humo. Y aunque ciertamente no lo hicieron, la visita de Thea sí que lo logró, aunque no fue tan fácil.

El día pasaba lento, como poniendo a prueba la cordura del ansioso chico, mientras éste último trataba de pensar sólo en el final de la jornada escolar. No sabía que era mejor, si el hecho de que Thea fuese a visitarlos sólo para después volver a irse y dejarlo sólo con Ollie (lo cual era como estar solo en absoluto) o la idea de que la hermana de su padre nunca hubiese decidido ir, sólo para no decepcionarse otra vez. Es que simplemente le resultaba insoportable el despedirse de nuevo.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba la salida, Thea ya estaba ahí esperándolo… ella esperándolo a él… no viceversa. ¡Roy no tuvo que esperar una hora! Porque hubiera sido tortura esperar una hora más para irse a casa en viernes. El muchacho corrió a abrazar a su tía, quien lo abrazó más fuerte durante algunos segundos.

-Bueno, ya. Que alguien nos puede ver y hace rato unos chicos de último año me guiñaron el ojo- bromeó, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Thea, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te extraño- sonrió.

-Bueno, quizás puedas contármelo mientras vamos por algo de buena comida al otro lado de la ciudad- propuso, subiendo al auto.

-¿Al otro lado de la ciudad?- Roy subió al asiento del copiloto.

-Sí, para alejarnos de todo esto… y en especial de tu casa, que, supongo yo, no es justo ahora tu lugar favorito en el mundo-

Bueno, eso era 100% verdad. Thea condujo hasta llegar a un restaurante buffet que se veía bastante normal al otro lado de la ciudad. Cada quien se sirvió y después fueron a buscar una mesa. Encontraron una pequeña junto a la ventana y ambos tomaron asiento.

-Dios mío, pobre creatura, ¿no te han dado de comer desde que llegaste?- le preguntó la joven millonaria al ver bien su plato.

-Jaja, Divertido- repuso sarcásticamente.

-Así soy, cariño- respondió, cortando un trozo de filete- Ahora, ¿me vas a contar cómo te ha ido aquí?-

¡Guau! Una sola pregunta y de pronto ya se sentía mal del estómago. De pronto ya no tenía ganas de comer nada de lo que estaba en su plato. Roy tomó aire, concentrándose en su vaso de limonada.

-La verdad, he estado teniendo algunos …problemas- contestó, antes de que se le cortara la voz.

Thea le miró con simpatía, sonriéndole un poco.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

El primer instinto del muchacho fue negar con la cabeza, pero no lo hizo porque sí quería hablarlo… es sólo que no podía, la verdad es que ni él sabía explicarse. Así que sólo guardó silencio, sin mirarle a los ojos ni mover un solo músculo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte de algún modo entonces?-

¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¡No tenía sentido! Bueno, aunque tampoco es como si estuviese llorando a mares, pero sí era suficiente como para que Thea lo notara, ¿qué le iba a decir?... se volvió a sostener la sien y la frente como había hecho esa misma mañana, para tratar de evitar que se le escapasen más lágrimas.

Su tía le puso la mano en el hombro derecho, mientras con la otra le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla izquierda.

-Sé que no te la estás pasando tan bien, mi pequeño- le limpió un par de lágrimas con la mano.

-Thea- musitó, por fin- por favor llévame contigo a Star City hasta que Ollie regrese allá. No voy a soportar quedarme aquí, es enserio, no voy a aguantar… trabajaré para no ser un gasto más, pero por favor llévame contigo- le rogó, mandando al diablo su orgullo.

-Roy- le llamó dulcemente- pero ¿por qué estás tan peleado con esta ciudad? Serán sólo dos o tres meses, ¿por qué no tratas de aprovecharlos?-

Ahora sí, Roy la miró a los ojos. Aquello para Thea fue desgarrador, jamás lo había visto tan triste.. tan desesperado.

-No es con la ciudad, es mi papá. Ya no puedo, tía, por favor, no voy a soportar quedarme aquí sólo- respondió entre silenciosos sollozos.

-Dime, Roy, ¿qué pasa contigo y Ollie?- le cuestionó, ahora sí más preocupada.

-No, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, no pasa nada con él- Roy se arrepintió de alguna vez haber hablado. Su tía obviamente no querría llevárselo ni aunque le pagaran.

-Mi vida, me encantaría que vivieras conmigo, pero creo que sería mejor para ti si arreglaran las cosas tú y mi hermano- le explicó sinceramente- Ya si después de eso aun quieres volver a Star City, me llamas y yo vengo ese mismo día. Uno no puede huir de sus padres, Roy, sino pregúntame a mí, que mi mamá me siguió hasta aquí-

-No- lloriqueó el muchacho. Ahora sí que le esperaba un gran día en casa, pensaba con sarna.

-Ay…¡oops!- se abofeteó mentalmente Thea. Ahora su sobrino lloraba con más ganas- creo que no te había mencionado eso, ¿verdad?-

**En el siguiente capítulo hay cena familiar ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por leer (: Por favor dejen review o PM para saber qué opinan. Este capítulo se lo dedico a LittleHoshi; gracias por tu apoyo, me ayudaste muchísimo. **

Durante todo el camino de regreso reinó en el auto un sombrío silencio. Thea ahora estaba en verdad mortificada; nunca antes había visto a Roy así de triste. Ya no sollozaba, pero aún se notaba a distancia que había llorado y que tenía ganas de seguir haciéndolo.

Roy, por su parte, había aceptado la propuesta de Thea de intentar mejorar las cosas con Ollie, pero sólo para que ella estuviese tranquila. Ya se había cansado de que Oliver representase algo en su vida, porque eso implicaba que no te pusiera atención al hablarle, que te dejase a tu suerte todos los días, que te exigiera sin poner nada de su parte, decepcionarte cuando no se presentara sino hasta horas (e incluso días) después, que no se molestase en considerar lo que pensaras… en fin; implicaba mucho. A los ojos de Roy, ya ni caso tenía buscar siquiera la aprobación del hombre.

Lo malo era que dentro de no mucho tiempo se volvería a quedar completamente solo (porque la compañía de Oliver no contaba absolutamente para nada) y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era inclusive peor que antes, porque hace dos días seguían sin verse casi para nada, pero al menos su relación era civilizada… Ahora ni hablarse bien podían.

La verdad es que tenía miedo. Sí, miedo, estaba completamente aterrado. Todo en su mundo era falso, al menos sus relaciones con los demás. Oliver no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba en su vida y lo trataba así… Roy no quería ni imaginárselo cómo sería si supiera. Y Thea… ¿Lo seguiría queriendo aunque se enterara? Siendo sinceros, tantas cosas lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro, pero tenía demasiado poco como para arriesgarlo. Por otro lado, no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo…

Thea estacionó en vehículo en el garaje, junto al auto de Oliver.

-Recuerda, cariño, tú puedes. Sólo ignora a Moira, piensa positivo y habla con tu papá- le alentó, sonriéndole con dulzura- Tu tampoco has tenido el mejor comportamiento, pero apuesto a que si le explicas tus motivos comprenderá-

Roy respondió con una falsa sonrisa, o intento de sonrisa, más bien. Oliver no sería comprensivo ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello… o bueno, quizás en ese caso sí, ¡era tan egoísta el muy maldito!

Ambos bajaron del auto y Roy se secó por última vez las lágrimas del rostro con su manga. Thea, por su parte, se acercó a la puerta con llaves en mano, dispuesta a abrir, pero antes de que la tocase, ésta se abrió con prisa, mostrando a un no tan relajado Oliver Queen.

-¡Oliver, idiota!- exclamó su hermana, con una mano en el pecho- me diste un gran susto-

-Lo siento, Thea, pero mamá salió de compras y he estado esperando a Roy para llevarlo al hospital…- comenzó, pero se detuvo al fijarse un poco en su hijo.

-¿Estás llorando?- le preguntó, un poco preocupado- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-

Roy se reprendió mentalmente por no haber podido contener las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo satisfecho al escuchar la angustia en la voz de Oliver.

-No pasa nada- musitó, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Ollie sabía que no era cierto, Roy no lloraría por cualquier cosa, pero se dijo a sí mismo que había prioridades y lo que le urgía en ese momento era que revisaran a Roy para verificar que no hubiese ningún tipo de problema con esos mentados tatuajes.

-En ese caso vamos, quiero que te saquen pruebas de sangre para ver si no tienes nada-

-¿Por qué habría de tener algo?-

-¡Basta ya de ocultarme cosas, Roy Harper, que ya me enteré del asunto ese de tus múltiples tatuajes y no me tiene nada contento el hecho de que hagas lo que te venga en gana a mis espaldas!- espetó, perdiendo el control. Aquello sí le ponía algo nervioso, se trataba de la salud del muchacho, por Dios…

Roy sólo lo miró. Ollie ni en un millón de años se hubiese dado cuenta él sólo, Thea debía de habérselo dicho. Se permitió una leve e irónica sonrisa.

-Lo gracioso es, Oliver, que ni necesidad hay de actuar a tus espaldas. Cualquiera podría hacer lo que quisiese en tus narices y ni cuenta te darías-

Oliver se puso aún más serio, mirándolo como si se muriera de ganas de plantarle una bofetada ahí mismo, pero estuviese haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo. Nunca había golpeado a Roy en el rostro y no tenía ganas de comenzar a hacerlo.

Thea, quien presenciaba la escena, decidió que era el momento perfecto para evitar una batalla campal, porque si no lo hacía, ahí iba a arder Troya.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Mientras más pronto vayamos, más pronto estaremos de vuelta en casa, ¿cierto?- intervino, pasando por en medio de los dos para subir al asiento del copiloto del auto de Ollie.

Oliver le dirigió a Roy una última mirada de muerte, la cual le fue totalmente devuelta; nueva y mejorada.

-¿Vas a entrar al auto?- le preguntó, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia.

Al no recibir respuesta, abrió la puerta trasera, lo tomó bruscamente del antebrazo y lo metió al vehículo de una manera nada gentíl. Después subió el mismo al asiento del conductor.

-¡Oliver!- le reprochó su hermana, mientras Roy, en completa resignación, se recargaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-Tú lo dijiste; mientras más pronto vayamos, más pronto estaremos de vuelta- respondió en un tono que dejaba en claro que no estaba para juegos.

Comenzó a conducir hacia el hospital, donde conocía al laboratorista.

Llegando al hospital, Oliver acompañó a Roy hacia el laboratorio, mientras que Thea se quedó en el auto, ya que odiaba los hospitales.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta del laboratorio, Ollie le echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj.

-Te voy a esperar aquí- le indicó- y ni pongas excusas, que con esos tatuajes todos aquí sabemos que las agujas no te dan miedo-

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes prisa o algo así?-

Oliver respiró para calmarse un poco. Claro que tenía prisa, estaba alterado y sentía tanto estrés con la idea de que su madre pasaría la noche con ellos que entre eso y los tatuajes de su hijo no podía pensar en nada más.

-Sí, de hecho, tengo prisa- respondió, algo más tranquilo- Tenemos que pasar por tu abuela al centro comercial y después debo llegar a casa a preparar la cena-

-Entonces asumo que la visita de Moira te jodió casi tanto como a mí- musitó, nada emocionado con la idea de ver tan pronto a su queridísima "abuela".

Oliver lo miró desaprobatoriamente, aunque Roy tuviese razón; siempre era todo una encrucijada mantener la paz cuando Moira y su hijo se encontraban en la misma casa.

-Oye, cuida ese lenguaje tuyo- le riñó, aunque en realidad no le importó tanto.

-Sí, como sea- replicó, entrando sólo. Mejor para él… Ollie no era el tipo más observador del mundo, pero tampoco era ciego. Aunque, bueno, eso era cuestionable, es decir, no es como si hubiera tratado nunca de ocultar sus brazos con nada… Sin embargo, con eso de que Ollie estaba tan inquieto respecto al asunto de los tatuajes, quién sabe, quizás ahora sí notase algo y le convenía que se quedase afuera. Pero se supone que era su padre, debería entrar con él ¿o no?. Roy suspiró. En fin…


	9. Chapter 9

**Por favor dejen review o PM con su opinión :) Terminé de escribir el capítulo y no pude evitarlo, tenía que actualizar! **

Saliendo del hospital, Ollie condujo hasta el centro comercial donde se encontraba Moira. Se estacionó y Thea aprovechó la oportunidad para pasarse al asiento trasero con Roy. Le guiñó el ojo para darle ánimos y Roy le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque, a decir verdad, no estaba nada contento con el hecho de que le acabaran de sacar muestras de sangre. Oliver encontró a su madre en la entrada principal y se bajó del auto para ayudarle a llevar sus compras y meterlas en el maletero. Después la ayudó a subir al asiento delantero para al final subir él.

-Hola, Roy- le saludó secamente, porque, si bien era cierto que el muchacho no era de su agrado, sí que tenía educación.

-Hola- devolvió el saludo, aún más cortante.

Oliver suspiró, sumamente cansado. ¡Tenía que llegar rápido a su casa! La atmósfera en ese auto era tan densa que casi podía tocarse…

-Cariño, esta ciudad no es para nada como Star City, ¡hoy vi algo espantoso!- comentó Moira, horrorizada.

-Yo se lo dije; le había advertido ya que nunca mirara de frente un espejo- murmuró Roy, provocando una risita por parte de Thea. Oliver, por otra parte, no estaba nada contento. La broma fue buena, sí, pero lo que trataba era evitar discusiones.

-Roy, si no quieres otra paliza mejor guarda silencio- le advirtió, seriamente- A mí no me importa que esté Thea aquí y, como te dije anteriormente, justo ahora no estoy precisamente contento contigo. Hablaremos de esos tatuajes después de cenar-

Roy le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero se hundió en su asiento y guardó silencio durante el resto del camino. No sabía si la amenaza de Oliver iba enserio pero, por si acaso, prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. Ya una vez de pequeño había cometido el error de asumir que Ollie no le daría una zurra frente a su tía… grave error.

-¿Saben qué?, pediré comida a domicilio para cenar, así en lo que llegamos a casa ésta ya viene en camino- trató de enfriar los ánimos Thea, sacando su celular y llamando a un restaurante que sus amigas le habían recomendado en aquella ciudad.

Al llegar a la casa, Moira subió a acomodar sus cosas en la recámara de huéspedes y Roy se fue directo a su habitación por su cuaderno de dibujo para enseñarle sus bocetos a Thea, pero cuando bajó las escaleras, ella estaba sentada en la sala hablando con Oliver. Ambos estaban en el mismo sofá, pero en extremos opuestos.

-Ven, Roy, justo le estaba platicando a Ollie que había algunos dibujos que querías mostrarme- le sonrió, dando un par de palmaditas al lugar en medio de los dos hermanos, para indicarle que se sentara- ¿Por qué no se los muestras a él también? Estoy segura de que le parecerán increíbles-

Roy se sentó a regañadientes. No le causaba nada de gracia la idea, Oliver ya los había visto mientras Roy los dibujaba y jamás hizo ni un comentario al respecto. Si le parecieran tan siquiera buenos, habría mostrado un poco de interés.

Abrió el cuaderno, dejando a la vista un majestuoso dragón con enormes colmillos y filosas garras, que volaba escupiendo una gran llamarada de fuego. El dibujo estaba sombreado, todos los detalles estaban perfectamente definidos, había paisaje de fondo que, si bien era admirable, no distraía del dibujo principal… Era simplemente asombroso.

El segundo dibujo era de una flecha recién disparada del arco, detrás de esta se podía apreciar el paisaje borroso, haciendo alusión a la velocidad, pero dejando en claro aún que el escenario es un bosque.

El tercer dibujo era de un lobo enseñando sus enormes amenazantes colmillos. Era tan real…

-Son sólo estos tres, no he podido hacer más desde que llegué-

-¡Roy, son estupendos!-

Roy sonrió con el comentario de su tía, a ella le gustaban todos sus dibujos.

-Guau, Roy- comentó Oliver, tratando de expresar su asombro, pero no le venían palabras a la mente- … Guau. Impresionante-

Roy le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De acuerdo, quizás era estúpido pero el comentario de Ollie lo alegró un poco… bueno, sí, más que un poco. Casi nunca ponía atención a sus dibujos, ¿qué otra reacción podría causar?

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa y Oliver fue a recibir la comida.

-De nada- le dijo Thea en voz baja para que sólo Roy la oyera, guiñándole el ojo.

Antes de que Roy le pudiera responder, ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. El muchacho la siguió, al mediodía no había comido tanto debido a la "interesante conversación" con Thea, la cual hizo que le dieran náuseas y perdiera el apetito. Oliver ya había puesto la mesa y Moira ya había tomado asiento.

El adolescente se sentó entre Oliver y Thea, dispuesto a tener por lo menos una cena agradable dentro de lo que había sido un muy mal día; dos amenazas de paliza, una visitante no deseada, una plática que hubiera preferido no tener , una extracción de sangre … aquél definitivamente no era su mejor día.

Desenvolvió su comida e hizo una mueca de asco. Cabrito. Él no podía comer eso, iba en contra de sus principios, los cuáles le permitían comer muy pocos tipos de carne roja.

Apartó su plato. Tal parece que cenaría pizza fría esa noche.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Oliver al ver su cara de resignación, mientras le daba una mordida a su cena.

-No me puedo comer esto-

Moira arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por?- le interrogó Oliver.

-No como cabrito….. ni venado ni conejo ni cerdo ni…-

-Está bien, ya entendí. Hay pizza en el refrigerador, por si quieres- Roy fue hasta el refrigerador y se sirvió dos rebanadas, para después volver a sentarse.

-No puedo creerlo- farfulló Moira- todavía que se te da, rechazas-

-No como cabrito- repitió Roy, sabiendo completamente a lo que se refería y tratando de no sonar tan grosero.

-Mi hijo no tiene obligación alguna de alimentarte y lo hace… ¿Aun así desprecias lo que se te da? De estar yo en su lugar ya te hubiese entregado a un orfanato. Al fin y al cabo, no eres más que un acto de caridad muy estorboso-

Oliver y Thea se quedaron boquiabiertos, no pensaron que Moira fuese a decir algo así frente a Roy. Quizás a sus espaldas sí, pero no en su cara.

Roy, por otro lado, había escuchado antes comentarios mordaces de ese tipo y, aunque sí le afectaban un poco, había aprendido a ignorarlos si provenían de personas que no valían la pena.

-Sí, bueno, seré estorboso, pero al menos también soy agradable, no ando por ahí soltando veneno como una asquerosa víbora- respondió, aparentando la mayor calma posible y mirándola a los ojos.

Moira se puso roja de ira, como si fuese a explotar. Se puso de pie y se inclinó al frente, después le soltó al "vago ese" su mejor bofetada… no obstante, el golpe nunca llegó. Oliver también se había puesto de pie y atrapado en el aire la muñeca de Moira. Su rostro aparentaba serenidad, pero Roy conocía aquella expresión como la cara que Oliver ponía cuando estaba muy, pero muy enfadado. Ollie no ejercía presión en su agarre, sino que sólo evitaba que se soltase.

-¡Basta ya!- espetó, mirándola- Puedes venir a mi casa a criticarme si gustas, pero no a insultar a mi hijo, mucho menos ponerle un dedo encima-

Thea y Roy observaban atónitos la escena. Oliver, por lo general, trataba de no discutir con Moira, sin embargo, ahí estaba deteniéndole la mano.

-¿Y cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Que te quede claro, mamá, Roy no es estorboso y por supuesto que no es ningún acto de caridad. Es un honor para mí tenerlo como hijo y que él me vea como padre- le aclaró a la frívola mujer- sobre todo después del papel tan mediocre que ejerzo en su vida, según me he dado cuenta hoy- murmuró aquella última parte.

Moira se soltó y la bofetada se la dio a él, antes de dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras dignamente.

Vale, eso le había dolido- siendo sinceros, nunca en su vida había recibido una bofetada tan fuerte, ni como Oliver ni como Green Arrow- pero alguien tenía que detenerla, ¡desde su llegada que no había hecho más que insultar a su hijo! Oliver se volvió a sentar y continuó con su cena, haciendo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Poco a poco, Thea y Roy hicieron lo mismo.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a mencionar el problemita con Moira ni al asunto de la bofetada. Quizás así era mejor, a Oliver no se le daba muy bien eso de tragarse el coraje y no hacer nada al respecto, pero con su madre tuvo que aguantarse.

Cuando los tres acabaron de cenar, Ollie se puso de pie a recoger los platos y utensilios sucios, dejándolos en el lavatrastos, decidiendo que se encargaría de ellos más tarde. Thea, apenada con el comportamiento de Moira, no sabía que decirle a su sobrino, así que se había ido a ver televisión, aunque en realidad no le hiciese el menor caso al programa que había sintonizado.

-Voy a revisar unos archivos de la empresa, después tu y yo vamos a hablar de tus tatuajes, Roy- le avisó seriamente, tratando de ocultar el cansancio que en realidad sentía.

Roy asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, pero después caminó hasta él y, para sorpresa de todos lo abrazó.

En un principio, Oliver no supo qué hacer, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que Roy le había abrazado sólo porque sí. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en reaccionar y le devolvió el abrazo con mucha fuerza y cariño, extrañando aquellos tiempos en los que Roy era sólo un crío pequeño y todo era muchísimo más sencillo para ambos.

-Gracias, papá-

Oliver no respondió, sólo le abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se humedecían con lágrimas que se negaban a salir.

Al cabo de un rato, Roy lo soltó y subió las escaleras, camino a su habitación.

Thea lo escuchó subir y, aprovechando la ausencia de Roy, decidió ir a disculparse con su hermano.

-Ollie, lo siento mucho… Yo ya sabía que traerla era una idea horrible, pero no pude quitármela de encima y… bueno, y te abofeteó-

Ollie se dejó caer en una silla, casi sonriendo.

-No importa Thea, no te preocupes-

-¿Qué no importa? Oye, si no estás enfadado conmigo lo comprendo, ¿Pero que no importa? ¿Te sientes bien?- inquirió, extrañada.

-Muy bien. De hecho… hasta valió la pena el golpe-

Thea le miró como si estuviera loco, ¿Cómo que había valido la pena?

-¿Te molestaría explicarte?-

Oliver levantó la vista, haciendo contacto visual. Thea se dio cuenta de algo: Oliver estaba sonriendo, y de hecho hasta lucía… feliz.

-Roy me llamó Papá-

Thea no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Quizás aquella familia si tuviese esperanzas después de todo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por leer esta historia y por favor les pido que dejen Reviews o PM haciéndome saber qué opinan (: ! **

-Si no me equivoco, hace años que no te decía así, ¿cierto?- le preguntó Thea, con una gran enorme sonrisa.

-Cierto- respondió Ollie, quien hace apenas algunos minutos acababa de recordar lo feliz que lo hacía escuchar esa palabra dirigida a él.

La sonrisa de Thea se amplió aún más.

-Vamos, te ayudaré con esos odiosos archivos para que puedas ir pronto a hablar con Roy-

El tiempo pasaba lento mientras trabajaba, pero al menos la ayuda de Thea hacía que fuese un poco menos pesado… aunque igual o más lento, ya que ella no tenía la menor idea acerca de cómo manejar una empresa. En fin, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, Ollie terminó por fin su tedioso trabajo y dejó organizados todos los documentos que debía llevar a la oficina al día siguiente. Thea ya se había ido a dormir- un factor que contribuyó mucho al hecho de que ya hubiese terminado. Apenas se fue, las cosas se aceleraron un 200%- y él no quería nada más que hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, la situación no era tan sencilla… en esa familia nunca nada era tan sencillo, aún tenía que tratar el asunto de los tatuajes de Roy.

Exhaló con pesadez, pasándose la mano por la cara. Realmente no quería empeorar las cosas entre él y el muchacho. Si, Roy lo había abrazado y le había vuelto a llamar Papá, pero eso no significaba que todo mágicamente se convirtiera en miel sobre hojuelas.

Antes de ese día, Oliver pensaba que Roy sólo estaba siendo malcriado… y bueno, quizás no estuviese del todo equivocado, pero después de pensar mucho en ello, puede que él también tuviese parte de la culpa… Puede. Es decir, si había algo mal y Roy había llorado por eso ¿por qué se lo contó a Thea y no a él? ¿Por qué su hijo tenía tatuajes de los cuales no estaba enterado? ¿Cómo es que no recordaba haber visto antes los dibujos de Roy? Sencillamente, ¿Cómo es que Thea sabía tanto que él ignoraba acerca de su hijo que él? Cosas tan sencillas como su película favorita.

Le envió un mensaje a la Liga para pedir que alguien lo cubriese en Star City aquella noche, algo le decía que su charla con Roy iba a tomar más tiempo del previsto.

"Al mal paso darle prisa" se repitió Ollie mentalmente, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a subir las escaleras con paso decidido. No se detuvo hasta estar justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Roy, a la cual tocó un par de veces antes de entrar.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado en el lado derecho de su cama, practicando los temas de películas Disney en su guitarra. No hizo ademán alguno de haber notado la presencia de Ollie, ni siquiera cuando éste jaló la silla del escritorio hasta que quedó a lado de la cama de Roy, y tomó asiento.

El joven terminó el tema del Rey León y enseguida comenzó con el de Piratas del Caribe, sabiendo muy bien que lo que fuese que Oliver tuviese que decir no sería bueno para él… no era como si lo fuera a felicitar por haberse tatuado, aquello su padre se lo tenía terminantemente prohibido.

Ollie meditó muy bien sus palabras, tratando de escoger las adecuadas para no crear malentendidos, mas nada vino a su mente. Después de escuchar más de la mitad del tema de aquella película, decidió que ya había tenido más que suficiente y en un movimiento rápido se levantó y arrancó la guitarra de las manos del joven.

Roy consideró por un momento la posibilidad de ir por la eléctrica, pero en realidad no tenía mucho sentido; se la quitarían después.

-Directo al punto, Roy- exigió Ollie- Muéstrame esos… tatuajes- escupió el término con rabia medio contenida- Quítate la camisa… por lo menos espero que estén en esa área, que aún sería medio decente- musitó.

Roy frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué es que Oliver siempre tenía que juzgarlo tan rápido? No obstante, se puso de pie y se quitó la camisa sin decir nada.

Oliver ahora sí lo quería matar… y matar se quedaba corto; quería matarlo, revivirlo para que se quitara esos tatuajes y después volverlo a asesinar. Si decía que Roy tenía tres tatuajes se quedaba corto, eran como mínimo siete… y hasta parecía que más. Ni modo, tan bien que iban hace rato, pero Ollie siempre tenía que arruinar los momentos felices.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- maldecía entre dientes, antes de perder los estribos- ¡JODER, ROY, NO TENÍAS PERMISO DE HACER NADA DE ESTO!- bramó, gritando tan fuerte que hasta hizo que el joven retrocediera un par de pasos, sintiéndose amenazado por los aullidos de Ollie, los cuáles de seguro hubieran continuado de no haber timbrado su teléfono celular. El joven millonario se debatió por un momento entre atender o no la llamada. Finalmente, se acercó el teléfono a la oreja- ¡Y no creas que con esto ya acabo! No, señor, eso ni en sueños! Y ponte de nuevo la camiseta, que no quiero ver los tatuajes esos- le advirtió por última vez antes de contestar.

Roy aprovechó aquél momento para recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración, mientras se vestía rápidamente. Vaya que aquél arrebato de Oliver lo había asustado muchísimo… El hombre se veía listo para abalanzarse sobre él y asfixiarlo en cualquier momento. Como que a Roy le agradaba más el Ollie de hace un par de horas. Sí, era definitivamente mucho menos aterrador.

-Sí, es mi hijo… ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Está seguro?... Entiendo… Sí, bien… Gracias, entonces ¿eso es todo lo que ha aparecido hasta ahora?... Bien, espero su llamada cuando tenga todos los resultados. Gracias de nuevo… Igualmente, hasta luego- por alguna razón, Ollie no parecía haberse calmado en lo absoluto. Ahora que lo pensaba, hasta parecía más enojado que antes… si es que aquello era posible.

Volvió a tomar asiento en la silla e hizo un gesto a Roy para que se sentase de nuevo en la cama. El muchacho se sentó en la esquina superior de la cama, del lado opuesto a la silla de Ollie. Éste último respiró profundamente en un patético intento de tranquilizarse, para después dirigirle a Roy una rígida mirada. Se pasó la mano derecha por el rostro para tratar de calmarse y a la vez manifestar su frustración… o ira, no sabía ni cómo clasificarla.

-Era del laboratorio- comenzó- Aún no acaban todos los exámenes, pero ya salieron algunos resultados-

Roy sintió la necesidad de hacer algún comentario mordaz o sarcástico, pero algo le decía que no era el mejor momento.

-No sabía que fumaras- comentó al fin, con mucha seriedad.

Roy se quedó helado.

-¿Salió eso en los exámenes?- tuvo la osadía de preguntar.

-No- contestó su padre, dedicándole una mirada de muerte que asustaría a cualquier ser vivo- pero si apareció cierta planta que hasta donde yo sé entra en el cuerpo fumándola-

¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado los cigarrillos de aquella mañana?! ¡Pero qué estúpido! ¿Y ahora qué le iba a decir a Oliver?

-¿Y bien?- le apresuró el Arquero, con un tono tan gélido como el hielo mismo, sino es que más- Ahora mismo, Roy, me gustaría mucho una explicación acerca del por qué mi hijo mete esas porquerías en su sistema-

-Me relaja- murmuró Roy, tratando de evadir el contacto visual.

-No te oí-

-Me relaja- repitió, esta vez más fuerte y mirándolo a la cara.

-Sí, pero te hace daño- replicó, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder la calma que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado manifestar- Es malo para la salud, puede matarte-

-¡Ja!- se mofó altaneramente, pero con suma sinceridad- ¡Y como eso sería una gran pérdida!- soltó sarcásticamente.

Oliver parpadeó atónito. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Roy acababa de afirmar que su muerte no sería la gran cosa? De acuerdo, algo debía de estar muy mal ahí si el chico pensaba de ese modo. Lo miró aun con una mezcla de consternación e incredulidad, sintiendo como si le apuñalaran con una de sus propias flechas al ver a los ojos de su hijo y darse cuenta de que lo decía en serio. En ese momento ni siquiera pensó, la desesperación pudo más que él mismo y se apresuró a intentar hacerle ver al chico que la realidad era otra.

-Para mí sí. Yo te quiero mucho, Roy- le aseguró, dejando de lado su frío tono de voz- Eres mi hijo, eres lo más importante en mi vida-

Roy abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Aquél no podía ser su padre. Normalmente Oliver no decía "te quiero" o "me importas" ni nada por el estilo, sino "no me contestes" o "porque lo digo yo" y cuando estaba muy enojado "haz caso si no quieres una paliza". Sintiendo que no podía confiar en el Vigilante, decidió concentrarse en lo hipócrita que el tipo estaba siendo. Tan sólo el día anterior le había dado unos cinturonazos que aun sentía…

-No jodas, Oliver- espetó, con veneno en la voz, frunciéndole el ceño y mirándolo con odio- No me vengas con mierdas, que aquí no soy muy indispensable que digamos-

-De acuerdo, Roy, no me gusta para nada tu tono, por no mencionar tu vocabulario, así que te recomiendo que te tranquilices. Vamos a hablar acerca de un par de cosas, entre ellas los…"cigarrillos"- le reprendió sin perder la compostura, aun preocupado por lo que había dicho el joven. Roy bufó, más que indignado. No necesitaba ahora de su compasión.

-Tú habla lo que quieras, yo me largo- declaró, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero una mano pesada atrapó fuertemente su brazo izquierdo-¡Suéltame!-

-Ni creas, que ahora si vamos a hablar- replicó Oliver, seriamente y sin aflojar su agarre.

Roy emitió una sarcástica risotada.

-¿Y eso significa que otra vez me vas a pegar?-

-Pues mira que te lo mereces, pero no-

Aquella afirmación sí que puso furioso al joven, quien jaló fuertemente de su brazo, logrando zafarse un poco, dejando así la mano de Ollie más cerca de su muñeca. De pronto el hombre se quedó tieso, para extrañez de su hijo.

Oliver sentía algo con el pulgar en el brazo de Roy, como un raspón o algo así y decidió revisar qué era. No obstante, no estaba preparado para lo que vio al acercar el brazo de Roy a su rostro, ignorando completamente las protestas del muchacho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por leer este capítulo, por favor díganme que opinan, ya sea por Review o PM (:**

Oliver sentía algo con el pulgar en el brazo de Roy, como un raspón o algo así y decidió revisar qué era. No obstante, no estaba preparado para lo que vio al acercar el brazo de Roy a su rostro, ignorando completamente las protestas del muchacho.

Cerca de la muñeca del chico había un corte que apenas estaba cicatrizando y aun se encontraba rojo. Medía aproximadamente unos seis centímetros. Oliver casi dejó de respirar mientras se quedaba observando en completo silencio.

Roy aun trataba de soltarse, pero su padre no cedía ni un poco en la fuerza que aplicaba al brazo del joven. Oliver lo miró por fin.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó en una voz casi inaudible y carente de emociones, demostrando nada más que cierta incredulidad.

-Me raspé con el barandal en las escaleras- contestó a la defensiva, mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo como si se le dificultase respirar por el miedo ¿o era preocupación? ¡Rayos, Roy era normalmente un buen actor! ¡¿Por qué estaba mintiendo tan mal?!

Oliver frunció el ceño, sin creérselo ni por un minuto.

-Te raspaste en esta parte del brazo- masculló, más para sí que para Roy- esa no me la creo, intenta otra vez-

Roy guardó silencio, sintiéndose acorralado. Lo único que quería era irse justo en ese momento a Star City con su tía y no tener que responder nada, ni ahora ni nunca.

Oliver volvió a desviar su atención al brazo del chico, examinándolo más a fondo. Desde la muñeca hasta el antebrazo se encontró con múltiples líneas de color un poco más claro que la piel del muchacho, aunque algunas estaban algo marcadas aun y eran de color un poco más obscuro. Variaban en longitud; unas eran cortas, otras más largas, había de todo.

-Es la única, lo juro. Las demás ya tienen mucho- escupió Roy, con cierta desesperación al sentirse atrapado.

¿Ya tienen mucho?…

Oliver no sabía ni que hacer. Cuando Roy llegó a su vida jamás pensó que trataría con algo así, quizás con lo de fumar hierba sí, pero esto…

Pasó suavemente el pulgar sobre algunas de estas marcas, como si con eso pudiese borrarlas. De pronto sintió algunas lágrimas corriendo libremente por su mejilla, dolía demasiado saber que algo había orillado a su hijo hasta ese punto y él no tenía ni idea de qué. Además, si aquello había sucedido antes y al parecer estaba volviendo a suceder, significaba que algo estaba terriblemente mal en la vida de Roy. Sino ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Rápidamente tomó con su mano libre el otro brazo de Roy, acercándolo a su rostro para verlo más de cerca; Estaba en la misma clase de condiciones…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó finalmente en un tono abatido, una vez que pudo hablar y retener las lágrimas. Sin embargo perdió un poco el control cuando no recibió respuesta alguna. ¡No se trataba de ningún juego, tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando!- ¡¿Por qué, Roy?! ¡Anda, muero por saber qué te hizo pensar que tu vida estaba lo suficientemente jodida como para llegar a estos extremos!- le instó, levantando la voz.

Roy intentó zafar sus brazos en vano, molesto de que Ollie hubiera esperado hasta entonces para poner atención, es decir, ¿ya para qué? De eso había salido por completo hace más de un año él sólo… bueno, casi por completo.

-¡¿Y qué, Acaso no lo está?!- replicó, levantando la voz también y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡No!- contestó Oliver, sin acabar de entender de qué se quejaba su hijo- De hecho, está bastante bien; vas a una buena escuela, la casa en la que vives está en condiciones bastante buenas, nunca falta comida en la mesa, formas parte de una familia, tienes buenos amigos… No te hace falta nada-

Roy dejó escapar una amarga, pero sincera carcajada.

-¿Qué no me hace falta nada, dices?- rió con sarna- Voy a una buena escuela, ¿Cómo lo sabes, si jamás escuchas cuando te cuento acerca de ella?; Lo que la casa tiene de buenas condiciones lo tiene también de vacía, silenciosa, fría y solitaria; Nunca falta comida en la mesa, no, siempre está ahí, fría y lista para que la meta a recalentar al microondas y después coma yo sólo; formo parte de una familia en la que nadie me quiere y en la que a nadie le importo, si acaso a Thea; tengo buenos amigos con quienes no me puedo reunir porque no hay manera en esta odiosa ciudad…-

Genial, no sabía ni en qué momento había comenzado a derramar lágrimas él también, pero ahí estaba ahora, llorando abiertamente. Su fortaleza se había quebrado y ahora Oliver podía ver el desastre que en verdad era internamente, justo lo que había querido evitar todo ese tiempo. Ahora Oliver podía notar cuan roto en verdad estaba. A este punto su dignidad era algo irrescatable, así que ya nada le importaba.

-Y de acuerdo, lo admito, quizás no me hace falta nada, sino alguien; me haces falta tú, Ollie- le reclamó entre leves sollozos, con rabia en la voz y aun fulminándolo con la mirada- ¡Se supone que eres mi padre, debiste haber sabido que algo andaba mal!- le reprochó, iracundo- ¡Si hubieses puesto aunque fuese un poco de la atención que le pones a tu maldito trabajo, te hubieras dado cuenta, joder, no eres realmente estúpido!-

Oliver no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que recién había escuchado. Cualquier otro día con cualquier otro asunto quizás y hubiese asumido que Roy sólo trataba de hacerlo sentir culpable para que lo dejase salirse con la suya, pero justo ahora el adolescente se veía tan herido…

-Además, no es como que alguna vez traté de ocultarlas, simplemente sabía que no las notarías- confesó aun con coraje, refiriéndose a las cicatrices- Tu concentración está enfocada siempre a otras cosas, llámales como quieras; La Liga, Industrias Queen, lo que sea, ¡lo que tenga que ver conmigo va siempre en segundo plano!- espetó, para después añadir en voz más baja- Está bien que podemos no tener la mejor relación del mundo, pero al menos podrías intentar llegar a casa a comer y yo mantendría la boca cerrada para no iniciar ninguna pelea o también podrías dejar de prometerme cosas que después no vas a cumplir en vez de dejarme como idiota esperando-

Demonios, lo peor de todo es que Roy tenía razón, normalmente si tenía que elegir entre ir a comer a casa con su hijo y adelantar en su trabajo, escogía el trabajo; Si era entre conversar con Roy o realizar trabajo de La Liga (aunque fuese trabajo de Monitor y que no fuese urgente), elegía La Liga… realmente era una mierda de padre, ¡Rayos! ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto tan difíciles las cosas?

-Pero lo peor es que ya no quiero confiar en ti, porque siempre que lo hago terminas jodiendo todo- concluyó Roy, liberándose finalmente del agarre de Oliver- da lo mismo, no pienso quedarme en esta casa ni en esta familia a que me recuerden cada minuto que soy un débil y un estorbo, yo me largo-

Roy comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado, se encontró de nuevo siendo detenido por el antebrazo. Sin embargo, ahora no sólo le fue impedido alejarse, sino que la mano que lo detuvo también lo acercó, de modo que pronto Roy sintió los brazos de su padre envueltos protectoramente alrededor suyo. Trató de escapar, pero Oliver no se lo permitió, sosteniéndolo con más firmeza a pesar de los débiles golpes y empujones que le propinaba el muchacho.

-Déjame, maldito- exigió, con su mejilla izquierda en el hombro derecho del Vigilante, aunque en ese punto el pobre chico ya casi no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para detener la malditas lágrimas. Se sentía cansado emocionalmente y no soportaría ni una pelea más- Te odio-

Oliver lo abrazó más decididamente, apoyando su mejilla en el cabello de su hijo. Ya lo había arruinado todo antes y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que sucediese de nuevo. Siguió sosteniéndolo así hasta que Roy se cansó demasiado y dejó de pelear, hasta que lo único que el joven hacía era llorar en silencio sobre su hombro, dejando escapar ocasionales sollozos, demasiado agotado como para hacer otra cosa.

-No, hijo, no voy a dejarte nunca- afirmó, con cariño- No eres débil ni mucho menos un estorbo. Perdóname por la lamentable excusa de padre que he sido. Te prometo que voy a hacer lo posible para que esta familia funcione, Roy, te voy a ayudar, pero te lo ruego; no sigas haciéndote daño. Podemos trabajar en ello, pero por favor… no quiero perderte, hijo… te amo, tú siempre serás más importante que cualquier cosa, ya sea el trabajo o La Liga o lo que sea- le aseguró, derramando un par de lágrimas pero haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por mantener cierto grado de autocontrol. Tenía que sonar seguro de sí mismo si es que quería que Roy confiase en sus palabras- dame una oportunidad, sólo una para demostrarte que las cosas pueden ponerse bien- le rogó- No sólo Thea se preocupa por ti, yo también lo hago y me importas, Roy, me importas mucho. Deja que te ayude-

Ollie permaneció en silencio, esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta. Tardó algunos minutos, pero poco a poco comenzó a sentir al adolescente relajarse contra él y envolver los brazos alrededor de su torso, devolviendo el abrazo, aun con algo de inseguridad.

Oliver agradeció en silencio y le dio un beso a su hijo en la parte superior de la cabeza. A pesar de todo, no se sintió completamente aliviado, algo le decía que lo difícil estaba apenas por comenzar.

-Ya lo verás, todo va a salir bien- lo trató de animar, acariciándole el cabello con ternura pero sin soltarlo en lo absoluto- Pronto todo va a estar bien-


	12. Chapter 12

**Por favor díganme qué opinan, ya sea por Review o PM ;) Gracias por leer :D **

Se quedaron mucho tiempo así. Hubo más de una ocasión en la que Roy se quiso alejar, pero Oliver lo volvía a acercar contra él, así que el arquero más joven se dio por vencido. Oliver se quedó igual hasta que el llanto del adolescente cesó y el único rastro de éste era la respiración algo irregular del chico.

El Vigilante aún no acababa de asimilar la situación… una cosa era que su hijo adolescente se tatuara, y hasta se podía decir que era normal que algunos jóvenes hiciesen cosas así, ¿pero aquello? Eso no era de ningún modo normal… era escalofriante. Y es que no entendía, ¿en qué había fallado? Bueno, eso Roy se lo acababa de dejar bien claro, más bien la pregunta era ¿Desde cuándo las cosas empezaron a salirse tanto de control y por qué no lo había notado? Es decir, no podía ser algo nuevo, ya que el joven mismo le había confesado que algunas de las marcas eran heridas de ya hace mucho. ¿Es que en verdad lo había hecho todo tan mal?

Se forzó a dejar el tema de lado para retomarlo más tarde y concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando justo en ese momento.

Oliver desenvolvió cuidadosamente su brazo derecho de la espalda del joven y acomodó su brazo izquierdo para que lo rodease por los hombros.

Roy también lo soltó poco a poco y, una vez que lo hizo, Oliver le echó un vistazo. El pobre chico tenía los ojos rojísimos por tantas lágrimas que había derramado y su nariz no se quedaba muy atrás, mientras que en sus mejillas había caminos de sal que las lágrimas habían dejado tras ellas.

Roy no miraba a Ollie al rostro, más bien parecía que de pronto el piso a su lado izquierdo se había vuelto sumamente interesante. Su padre lo acercó más a él y le dio un beso en el lado derecho de la cabeza, incapaz de mantenerse indiferente al verlo luciendo así de miserable.

-Vamos, Roy, es tarde ya, deberías descansar- le instó con cariño. Ambos estaban exhaustos después de un día tan agotador, tanto mental como físicamente.

Roy giró el rostro para esconderlo contra el hombro de Oliver, sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban de nuevo con salir. Podría parecer un tanto patético, pero no quería quedarse solo de nuevo, porque estaba seguro de que una vez que lo hiciera todo volvería a la normalidad; despertaría por las mañanas en una casa vacía, Oliver llegaría por él a la escuela como mínimo una hora tarde- si es que iba-, pasaría toda la tarde solo hasta que Ollie llegase aproximadamente a las nueve o diez de la noche y no regresaría a Star City hasta quién sabe cuándo…

Ollie exhaló silenciosamente, más cansado que nada. El día había sido muy pesado y ambos debían dormir.

Se dirigió hacia la cama del chico y se sentó en el borde de ésta, haciendo que Roy se sentase a su lado y se recargase un poco en él. Oliver siguió rodeándolo con su brazo; Él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de soltar a su hijo, pues no sabía lo que se suponía que debía hacer una vez que saliera de la habitación de Roy.

Se quedó ahí durante casi una hora, pensando y pensando pero sin llegar a una idea clara sobre cuál debía ser el primer paso para ayudar al chico. Llegó un momento en que sintió que la respiración del joven se regularizaba, no mucho después Roy ya se había quedado dormido… y Oliver seguía sin ninguna idea clara en mente. Lo recostó en el colchón y lo cubrió con la cobija, ya que ni la cama había tendido el muchacho antes de irse a la escuela. Le besó la frente con rapidez y se apresuró a salir de aquella habitación, incapaz de permanecer allí ni un segundo más.

Se recargó en la pared juntó a la puerta, completamente aturdido. Había tantas cosas dando vueltas en su mente que no podía concentrarse ni siquiera en una de ellas. Cerró los ojos y colocó ambas manos en su frente, sintiendo que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

Por la mente del magnate desfilaron todo tipo de viejas memorias: cuando conoció al talentoso niño que pronto se convertiría en su aprendiz; cuando decidió que no le importaba lo que su madre opinase al respecto, él iba a adoptar a Roy; cuando su hijo llegó a Star City por primera vez; la primera navidad que "Papa Noel" visitó su casa, junto con la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del niño; el primer cumpleaños de Roy ahí en casa; el primer día del padre donde el festejado era él; cuando su hijo se alió con sus amigos Dick, Wally, Conner y Kaldur para gastarle bromas a la Liga durante toda la semana… ¿En qué momento todo eso había quedado atrás?

De repente aquellas memorias fueron desapareciendo, siendo gradualmente reemplazadas por algunas no tan agradables: discusiones, peleas, reclamos, indirectas, gritos, palabras hirientes y sarcásticas, cenas silenciosas, miradas de odio… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego?!

Una cosa era segura, si Roy no lo odiaba para entonces, él sí que lo hacía, se despreciaba profundamente.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo ni cómo sucedió, pero de pronto se halló a sí mismo sentado en el piso con las rodillas dobladas y recogidas contra su pecho, aun recargado en el frio muro. Le había dicho a Roy que lo ayudaría, que todo iba a estar bien. Le había pedido al chico una oportunidad para demostrárselo y su hijo había accedido… pero la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea acerca de cómo cumplir aquellas promesas. No hay que malinterpretarlo, Oliver estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese, inclusive dejar la Liga si con ello reparaba su dañada relación con Roy, pero algo le decía que para que las cosas entre Roy y él mejorasen no bastaría con renunciar a la Liga y ya.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, cual prisionero que camina a la horca.

Una vez frente a la puerta, tocó un par de veces con decisión. Respiró profundamente antes de ser recibido por Moira, tan seria y fría como nunca antes la había visto. Sin embargo, no dejó que eso lo intimidase.

-¿Sí, Oliver?- habló, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si de un ser extraño se tratase.

-Mamá- respondió, mirándola a los ojos inexpresivamente. Lo único que se podía percibir en su voz era determinación.


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia (: Por favor díganme que opinan, ya sea por Review o PM ;) **

Una vez frente a la puerta, tocó un par de veces con decisión. Respiró profundamente antes de ser recibido por Moira, tan seria y fría como nunca antes la había visto. Sin embargo, no dejó que eso lo intimidase.

-¿Sí, Oliver?- habló, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si de un ser extraño se tratase.

-Mamá- respondió, mirándola a los ojos inexpresivamente. Lo único que se podía percibir en su voz era determinación.

Moira se hizo a un lado para dejar que su hijo pasara. Una vez que estuvieron los dos dentro, la millonaria mujer se acercó al armario, descolgando algunas blusas. Así se quedó por un rato hasta que decidió expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Lo que sucedió en la cena, Oliver, fue muy grosero- comenzó, en un tono firme e inquebrantable.

Oliver se encontró de pronto sintiendo ganas de vomitar. A decir verdad aquél era el peor momento para escuchar hablar a su madre.

-No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a faltarme al respeto de esa manera- continuó, al darse cuenta de que su hijo guardaba silencio- simplemente inconcebible. No te eduqué así-

-No iba a permitir que abofetearas a mi hijo- habló por fin el Vigilante, con firmeza.

Si Thea hubiese estado ahí, hubiera notado que la voz de su hermano sonaba destrozada y que su mirada reflejaba lo abatido que se en verdad sentía… pero no estaba ella, sólo estaban Oliver y Moira, nadie más.

-Ese mocoso no te ha dado más que problemas- dictaminó ella, arqueando la ceja para expresar su molestia ante la respuesta de Oliver- Yo, en cambio, te crié-

-Ah, ¿enserio? Y si tú me criaste, ¿cómo es que tengo más recuerdos de los empleados y de mis amigos que tuyos, mamá?- reclamó su hijo, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Moira lo miró escandalizada, llevándose una mano el pecho para manifestar su indignación.

-No puedo creer que digas eso. No eres más que un ingrato, Oliver Queen. Tu padre- mientras vivía- y yo les dimos a tu hermana y a ti todo lo que necesitaban, ¡todo lo que alguna vez pudieron desear!- espetó, echando los brazos al aire en un gesto de exasperación, caminando alrededor de la recámara.

-¡Sí, todo menos tiempo!- exclamó, sintiéndose furioso de repente- Qué fácil es tener todo el dinero del mundo y arrojárselo a tus hijos para no perder tu valioso jodido tiempo con ellos- despotricó, para sorpresa de su madre- Claro, ¿Para qué conversar con tu familia cuando puedes comprarles todo lo que ellos quieran y te ahorras la molestia? Y si eso no funciona, siempre puedes ir a encerrarte en tu oficina hasta que te dejen en paz-

-Bueno, cariño, creo que en eso nos parecemos más de lo que te imaginas- articuló con voz venenosa, apenas conteniendo la rabia que sentía.

Esas palabras le cayeron a Oliver como un cubo de agua fría. Abrió mucho los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Era cierto que se había convertido en alguien como sus padres?

-Eso no es verdad- negó, tratando de convencerse también a sí mismo- tú ni siquiera sabes cómo es mi vida en casa-

Moira soltó una sincera carcajada.

-Suponiendo que tienes una- rebatió- ¿Crees que no sé cuánto tiempo pasas en la Empresa? Eso más el tiempo que pasas con tu novia, ¿Dinah? (que si me lo preguntas, Oliver, es una chica encantadora) te debe de dejar casi nada de tiempo para estar aquí, ¿o me equivoco?-

Lo más odioso del asunto es que no, no se equivocaba. El hombre, al no tener nada para defenderse, optó por guardar silencio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni por un segundo.

De pronto la mujer negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Si tan sólo tu padre estuviera aquí….-

Oliver bien sabía que aquello era sólo chantaje. El matrimonio de sus padres nunca había estado tan bien siquiera, nada en su familia había estado bien más que la relación con su hermana.

-… Él estaría de acuerdo conmigo en cuanto al muchacho- finalizó con aparente serenidad.

-Pues hubiera reaccionado igual- la retó el arquero, mordazmente- Nadie le pone un dedo encima a mi hijo si es que puedo hacer algo al respecto- reiteró desafiante.

-Como gustes- concluyó ella, indiferentemente, dirigiéndose a la cama y sentándose en esta- Al fin y al cabo es tu vida la que estás arruinando, no la mía-

Oliver comenzó a caminar por la amplia habitación, respirando profundamente para tratar de recuperar la calma y ordenar sus pensamientos. Un par de minutos después, se detuvo frente a la cama de su madre, evidentemente agotado.

-Yo no vine a discutir, pero mucho menos vine a pedirte disculpas- aclaró. Si bien no estaba siendo grosero, su tono tampoco era cálido o amigable.

Oliver exhaló pesadamente, siendo consciente de que no había modo de evadir ciertos temas, temas que necesitaban ser aclarados cuanto antes.

-Las cosas entre Roy y yo no van muy bien- admitió con resignación en la voz, reuniendo valor para decir lo siguiente- Soy consciente de que no te podría importar menos, pero quiero que nuestra relación mejore… y eso no va a pasar con ustedes dos bajo el mismo techo, no es lo más conveniente para ninguno de nosotros-

Moira lo miró estupefacta, ¿Acaso la estaba echando?

-Sin embargo, sigues siendo mi madre. No puedo pedirte que te vayas, no podría… Vengo a avisarte que hoy mismo haré reservaciones en un hotel y mañana temprano Roy y yo nos trasladaremos allí durante el resto de tu estancia aquí- dictaminó- Lamento que las cosas estén así, mamá, pero lo que menos necesita Roy justo ahora es tu desprecio-

Oliver se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla la voz de aquella frívola mujer lo detuvo.

-Eso no será necesario-

El Arquero no pudo descifrar si aquello era indignación o ira en la voz de su madre, pero definitivamente había algo ahí que delataba su falsa tranquilidad. Oliver dio media vuelta para encararla.

Antes de que su hijo pudiese replicar cualquier cosa, Moira habló de nuevo.

-Tengo una reunión en Star City al mediodía, así que partiré mañana temprano- le informó con aires de superioridad- Le pediré a tu hermana que me lleve al aeropuerto (ya sé que está cerca y me puedo ir en autobús, pero no esperarás que en verdad me suba a una de esas cosas tan sucias, ¿o sí?) y un auto me estará esperando allá-

Oliver deseaba poder decir que aquello era sólo un acto y en realidad la mujer se sentía arrepentida o mal de algún modo, pero él sabía que no era así. A los ojos de Moira Queen, si decides que la quieres en tu vida, felicidades, buena elección; si decides que no, es porque te falta clase o simplemente no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para rodearte de personas de su nivel.

-Pero está bien, Oliver. Si algún día decides hacer lo que es mejor para ti y deshacerte del delincuente ese de una buena vez por todas, tú sabes que cuentas con mi completo apoyo- le ofreció, sonriendo como si sólo le estuviese dando las buenas noches.

El joven empresario decidió hacer caso omiso de aquél comentario y se dio media vuelta de nuevo, antes de murmurar un sombrío "Adiós, mamá" y salir de ahí como si le repugnase respirar el mismo aire que ella, cerrando la puerta tras él.


End file.
